Cielo artificial
by phyro-tama
Summary: Su vida había sido la de un chico normal de 15 años, hasta el momento que comenzó a ver esa silueta borrosa y escuchar esas palabras que para el no tenían sentido -"Harry regresa".
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena

* * *

**

_Prólogo_

Hasta el momento Harry Potter se consideraba un chico normal de 15 años pues tenia unos padres estupendos y un hermano algo molesto, una vida estudiantil común y corriente, amigos increíbles y una novia muy hermosa, la verdad es que no podía pedir nada más ya que estaba muy feliz con la vida que le había tocado.

Bien podría ser considerado un chico popular pero al ser muy tímido le era algo difícil acercarse a las demás personas dándole un aura de misterio a su persona, aun a pesar de eso había conocido a sus dos mejores amigos: Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Se habían conocido en la primaria y desde entonces habían estado juntos, no había nada que hicieran por separado.

-¡Harry, cariño ya levántate que llegaras tarde a la escuela¡-escucho la suave voz de su madre desde la cocina, aun así solo se movió un poco en la cama para seguir durmiendo, mas eso no fue posible al sentir un peso extra sobre él.

Y estaba su novia Ginny hermana menor de su amigo Ron, desde que la había visto por primera vez se había interesado en ella y con el paso del tiempo la había ido conociendo, enamorándose más y más. Su sorpresa había sido enorme cuando hace tres meses había tomado valor y se le confeso, siendo gratamente correspondidos sus sentimientos, por lo cual ahora disfrutaba de su noviazgo con la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos Harry arriba¡-gritaba un chico de 13 años cabello pelirrojo y ojos avellana, quien saltaba encima de él-mamá dice que te apures si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela.

-¡Basta Alex¡-gritaba Harry mientras se sacaba las cobijas junto con su pequeño hermano de encima

-Haaaaaaa-se quejo el menor desde el suelo-que malo eres-decía dándole un adorable puchero, para después levantarse y salir del cuarto pero no sin antes voltear a él y sacarle la lengua de forma infantil.

-pequeño demonio-mascullo por lo bajo mientras veía salir a Alex, estaba algo irritado ya que anoche no había podido dormir bien, no sabia por que pero desde hace poco un sentimiento de intranquilidad se había colado en su ser, sentía como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante sin embargo no tenia idea del que.

Después de ducharse y ponerse su uniforme bajo para ir a la cocina y tomar su desayuno, para cuando hubo entrado Alex y su padre ya estaba sentado en la mesa mientras su madre terminaba de hacer el desayuno.

-Buenos días hijo-dijo James al escuchar a su hijo mayor entrar, pero no recibió respuesta como era costumbre lo cual lo extraño y causo que quitara su vista del periódico-¿pasa algo malo?-le cuestiono al verlo parado en la entrada sin intención de acercarse.

-¿He?-fue lo único que atino a decir al darse cuanta que su padre le había dicho algo-¿Decías algo?-le cuestiono al no haber escuchado nada.

-Pregunte ¿que si te pasaba algo?-le repitió su pregunta, sin embargo estaba preocupado ya que Harry no era del tipo de personas que se pierde en su propio mundo, o al menos cuando esta con su familia.

-No, estoy bien-le contesto mientras le daba una sonrisa alegre, James no muy seguro de su respuesta se le quedo viendo unos minutos de modo critico para después volver su vista al periódico.

-Ok-fue lo que dijo una vez desvió la mirada de Harry, aunque para ser sincero la actitud del chico le estaba preocupando un poco "_seguro que me dirá que pasa cuando este preparado_", pensó para darse ánimos ya que él estaba seguro que algo pasaba.

-Vamos cariño siéntate a desayunar-le dijo Lili a su hijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa con casuela en mano para depositar el desayuno en los platos puestos en la mesa.

Harry parpadeo un momento antes de obedecer a su madre, no sabia por que pero desde que había llegado a la cocina y se había topado con esa imagen que no debería ser extraña para él, por un momento le pareció estar viendo una ilusión que con el mas mínimo movimiento se desvanecería sin embargo fue el movimiento de su padre lo que lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que era real.

El desayuno paso tranquilo, con toda la familia disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno juntos y con las típicas platicas de cómo vas en la escuela, que equipo es el mejor de fútbol y cosas así. Después Harry y Alex se fueron juntos a la escuela ya que estaban juntas.

Cuando Harry llego faltaban 5 minutos para el toque, la verdad no sabia porque su madre tenia la manía de apurarlo con el pretexto de que llegaría tarde si nunca pasaba , cuando entro al salón se encontró con sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

-Hey-dijo en forma de saludo al acercarse a ellos, estos voltearon al escuchar al chico.

-Hola Harry-le dijo Hermione mientras le daba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ya era hora compañero, no tenia a nadie con quien hablar del partido de ayer-dijo Ron, para después recibir una mala mirada por parte de la chica-¿Qué? Ni que estuviera mintiendo-se defendió el chico.

-En serio Ronald, tu solo piensas en fútbol y comida-le dijo en tono reprobatorio al pelirrojo.

-¿Acaso existe algo mas importante que eso?-le pregunto el chico muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Por dios-dijo de forma cansada la chica-esta el estudio-dijo como si eso fuera una verdad universal.

-Ba, pero eso no divertido ni sabroso-le rebatió el chico, mientras Harry solo observaba su habitual pelea matutina.

-El estudio no tienes que ser divertido…-comenzó a responderle la castaña al chico.

-Buenos días clase, tomen asiento por favor-entro la profesora McGonagall quien les daba Arte, así comenzó otro día de clases para Harry y sus amigos.

Para la hora del receso fueron a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer, después se dirigieron al jardín junto a la cafetería que era el lugar donde siempre iban en su descanso.

-Vamos Hermione, pásame la tarea de mate-le rogaba el pelirrojo por décima vez, sin embargo parecía que la chica no iba a ceder.

-Ya te dije que no, no es mi culpa que hayas decidido ver un tonto partido en lugar de hacer tu tarea-le recriminaba la castaña.

-Pero Hermione-le daba un pequeño puchero tratando de convencer a la chica de que le dejara la tarea.

-Pero Hermione nada, en lugar de estar tratando de que te la preste deberías comenzar a hacerlo-le decía la chica y parecía que era su ultima palabra.

-¿Ahora por que pelean?-escucho Harry la pregunto, no fue necesario voltear para saber quien era pues conocía perfectamente esa voz.

-Ron quiere que Hermione le preste la tarea de mate-dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Y por que no te la pide a ti?-le cuestiona a Harry de forma curiosa.

-Porque el chiste es estar con Hermione-dijo como si eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Debería declarársele ya, me estoy aburriendo de sus tontas peleas-le dijo la chica mientras fruncía el ceño, para al momento siguiente cambiarlo por una radiante sonrisa-hola-se acerco a él y le dio un profundo beso.

-Hola-dijo Harry cuando termino el beso-me gusta tu forma de saludar-le dijo de forma tierna.

-Es solo para ti-le regreso la chica, para acercarse a darle otro beso.

-Váyanse a un hotel par de tortolitos-cuando escucharon eso se separaron rápidamente y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, uno de vergüenza y otro de enojo.

-¡Callate Dean¡-le grito Ginny al chico que se acercaba a ellos.

-No aguantan nada-le dijo una vez estuvo con ellos-cielos Harry, en serio eres demasiado tímido para tu bien-dijo al ver como el chico suya sonrojado.

-Déjalo en paz-salio Ginny en su defensa como siempre había sido, por algún extraño motivo siempre que molestaban a Harry Ginny terminaba defendiéndolo a pesar de ser un año menor que el chico.

-Ok-dijo levantando las manos en forma de rendición-oye Ron viste el partido de ayer-pregunto volteando a ver a pelirrojo que en cuanto escucho la palabra partido sus ojos brillaron y salio disparado hacia Dean olvidando por completo que le estaba pidiendo una tarea a Hermione, así Dean, Seamos que también había ido con Dean y Ron comenzaron una platica sobre fútbol.

-¿Se hace el estúpido o así nació?-pregunto Hermione acercándose un poco a Harry y Ginny.

-Lo siento Hermione, mi hermano es estúpido de nacimiento-le dijo en forma de condolencia a la castaña.

-Eso creí-dijo Hermione como si ya supiera la respuesta que le daría la pequeña Ginny.

-Pobre Ron-dijo Harry en un murmullo al escuchar lo que las chicas pensaban de su amigo, pero no podía negar que a veces hacia cosas que solo confirmaban lo que las chicas creían y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento.

-"_Harry regresa_" - lo escucho como si de un murmuro se tratara pero al voltear hacia sus amigos se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos había sido ya que Dean, Seamos y Ron estaban enfrascados en una interesantísima platica sobre el partido de ayer, mientras Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en medio de una platica sobre moda así que tampoco podían ser, sin embargo al girar la mirada a su derecha se encontró con lo que parecía la silueta de un hombre, no podía estar seguro ya que a pesar de no estar tan lejos solo podía verla de forma borrosa.

-"_¿Regrsar?¿regresar a donde o que?"- _se preguntaba a que referia la voz con regresar ¿regresar a donde? Que el supiera estaba donde tenia que estar, junto a su familia y amigos.

-"_Harry regresa_"- y lo volvió a escuchar solo que de forma mas clara, por alguna razón sintió una opresión en el pecho y un sentimiento de añoranza, sin ser conciente se paro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la figuro, no sabia por que pero estaba seguro que la voz provenía de ese ser, faltaba solo un metro para llegar a ese ser y sin poder evitarlo estiro una mano para alcanzarlo.

-¿Harry?-con eso regreso a la realidad, fijando su vista en la dueña de la voz-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Ginny a un lado de él con el rostro reflejando preocupación ante el extraño comportamiento de su novio.

-¿He?-pregunto algo desorientado para momentos después voltear al frente y no ver a ese ser "¿Qué esta pasando? Juraría que había alguien allí llamándome", pensó confundido sin saber si había sido real o su imaginación.

-Di algo que me estas preocupando-le dijo de forma nerviosa al ver la mirada perdida que le regresaba el chico.

-Es..estoy bien-dijo recuperándose de la confusión reinante en su mente-debió ser mi imaginación-mascullo solo para él.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto la castaña acercándose a los dos seguida por los demás.

-No, todo esta bien-contesto rápidamente Harry antes de que Ginny abriera la boca, sabia que si la chica contestaba terminaría en la enfermería-voy al baño-dijo y salio rápidamente antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo más.

-Ginny ¿Qué paso?-le cuestiono Hermione a la chica al ver como Harry había salido huyendo.

-No lo se-fue todo lo que dijo mientras veía el camino por el cual se había ido Harry _"¿Qué fue lo que te paso Harry?",_ pensó consternada por el comportamiento nada normal de su novio y por la mirada que tenia, no sabia por que pero sentía que muy pronto se separaría de Harry.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En una pequeña habitación se encontraba una joven de ojos de color marrón, cabello café oscuro esponjado, parecía tener entre 24 o 25 años y sin embargo su mirada decía que había vivido mas que eso, se encontraba sentada en una silla que era el único mueble que había en la habitación, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el enorme cristal que abarcaba casi toda la pared de la habitación, era de un brillante color topacio azul pero la chica no admiraba el cristal sino el interior de este donde se podía entrever una figura humana encerrada dentro.

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar? te necesitamos mucho-dijo con voz apagada y triste sin quitar su vista de la figura-nosotros no podemos solos-dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el cristal-lo hemos intentado todo pero parece que eres tu el que debe desear despertar-su mano acariciando con delicadeza el cristal-¿Cuándo regresaras a nosotros?-una traviesa lagrimas resbalo por su mejilla, sin embargo el estruendo que causo la puerta al ser abierta con fuerza interrumpió el silencio que había en la habitación.

-Hermione hemos sido descubiertos-entro un chico pelirrojo de la misma edad de la chica-tenemos que llevarlo a otro lugar rápido-decía mientras se adentraba a la habitación.

-¿Pero como se entero?-pregunto con el miedo marcado en su voz, no hacia más de dos días que había llegado a ese refugio y ya los habían encontrado.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones ya le avise a Dumbledore y viene en camino por si acaso-dijo mientras ayudaba a la chica a dibujas unas extrañas runas sobre el cristal, a los pocos minutos se escucharon pasos acercándose al pequeño cuarto.

-¿Cómo van?-pregunto la potente voz de Albus Dumbledore que resonó en toda la habitación al estar prácticamente vacía, seguido de Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, , Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley

-Ya casi terminamos-dijo la mujer terminando de tratar las ultimas runas para poder transportar el cristal de lugar.

-Maldición, esta aquí-le informo Snape al momento que se llevaba una mano a donde tenia la marca oscura.

-Váyanse-les ordeno a los jóvenes que estaban dibujando los símbolos-Remus y Molly los están esperando en el próximo refugio-giro su mirada a Snape-tu también Severus-el hombre iba a replicar pero Dumbledore no le dejo-tu mejor que nadie sabes como te afecta estar cerca de Voldemort-ante esto Snape solo bufo molesto pero no dijo nada-rápido-dijo con urgencia al escuchar cada vez mas cerca los pasos, afortunadamente pudieron desaparecer antes de que los invitados no deseados hicieran su aparición.

-Dumbledore no te esperaba, yo solo venia a encontrarme con un viejo enemigo-dijo con burla en sus palabras.

-Lo siento Tom pero no puedo dejar que te acerque a él-le dijo Dumbledore de forma tranquila a Voldemort.

-Dime donde esta y te juro que no matare a nadie mas que a él-le dijo voldemort de forma segura.

-No puedo hacer eso, lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí-dijo Dumbledore con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en protegerlo?, estas sacrificando tantas vidas por nada-le restregó en la cara-es obvio que el chico es feliz dentro de esa cosa.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que despierte y te destruya Tom-le dijo Dumbledore con tono serio.

-Por favor Dumbledore, un mocoso que es incapaz de distinguir la realidad de una ilusión nunca podrá contra mi-dijo enojado al ser ciertas las palabras del viejo-abre los ojos, su salvador los abandono porque es mas feliz en una ilusión que aquí o sino ¿Por qué aun no ha despertado?.

-Harry despertara Tom, y cuando eso suceda ten por seguro que será tu fin-le dijo Dumbledore con voz muy segura.

-Un año, es todo lo que te daré de vida para que compruebes con tus propios ojos que Potter los ha abandonado-dijo antes de darle la señal a sus mortifagos y largarse del lugar.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo?-le pregunto Kingsley, pues las palabras de Dumbledore sonaban tan seguras que era imposible no creer.

-Eso quiero creer-dijo con voz cansada y mirada perdida.

Continuara…

* * *

**Esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió, lo estuve pensando un rato antes de decidir si comenzaba la historia ya que ahora tengo dos en proceso pero me fue imposible quitarme la idea de la cabeza y por eso aquí esta el resultado.**

**Como en mis otras historias creo que esta tendrá actualizaciones algo disparejas ya que por lo general las ideas para un nuevo capitulo me vienen de la nada en el momento menos esperado.**

**Estoy pensando si lo haré yaoi pero aun no estoy muy segura ya que nunca he hecho uno, sin embargo el yaoi en caso de hacerlo aparecerá hasta después de que Harry despierte (no se preocupen que no tengo planeado despertarlo hasta el final, podría ser en pocos capítulos o a la mitad de mi fic aun no puedo asegurarlo).**

**Para los que leen mis otras historias no se preocupen que no descuidare ninguna de las dos. Comentarios dudas o lo que sea mándenme un review y a lo mejor da la de buenas y lo contesto,era broma tratare de contestarlo.**

**¡Matta ne¡**


	2. Elecciones

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo.**

**"blablabla" pensamientos.**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena.**

**+blablabla+ conversación telefonica**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 1:Elecciones_

Después del extraño incidente del receso, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad o mejor dicho Harry se comportaba normal otra vez, sin embargo eso no le ayudaba a en nada a cierta pelirroja que no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa escena donde su novio era el protagonista, por ese motivo en ese momento no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Harry mientras iban camino al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela por un helado, después de un duro día de clases.

"_No entiendo que fue lo que le paso a Harry o lo que vio, pero tengo la sensación que él es el único que lo llegara a ver",_ un sentimiento de desazón le recorrió al no ser capaz de olvidarlo tan fácil como los demás quienes ni siquiera le habían dado importancia.

-¿Ginny?-el llamado de Hermione la traje de nuevo a la realidad, parpadeo un momento para voltear a ver a la otra chica.

-¿He?-fue lo único que atino a decir, por el rostro enojado de la castaña supo que venia un regaño.

-Rayos Ginny, si no quieres hablar conmigo solo dilo y no vayas a lelolandia-le reclamo la castaña al descubrirse ignorada por la otra.

-Lo siento Herm, es solo que estoy preocupada por Harry-le confeso con tono preocupado a su amiga y confidente, con su vista fija al frente donde iban Ron y Harry hablando de sabe dios que.

-¿Preocupada?-le cuestiono-¿preocupada por que?-trato de pensar en las razones que podrían tener para estar preocupadas por Harry pero no le llegaba ninguna, hasta que una absurda idea cruzo su cabeza-¿Crees que Harry te engaña?-alzo un ceja al decirlo.

-¡¿Qué?¡-por la sorpresa no pudo retener el grito, en cuanto lo hizo rapidamente se tapo la boca mientras los chicos paraban el paso y volteaban a ver que pasaba.

-¿Pasa algo malo Ginny?-le pregunto Harry con genuina preocupación en su voz.

-N…no, solo me sorprendí por lo que Herm me acaba de comentar-explico sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema-no te preocupes no es nada importante-le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, el chico asintió y tomaron el paso de nuevo.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo con alivio en la voz, para después darle un codazo a la castaña.

-Auuuuuu, oye eso dolió-le dijo mientras se sobaba la zona lastimada.

-Te lo mereces-fue su respuesta-¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre preguntarme eso de la nada?-le recrimino su falta de tacto.

-Pues no se me ocurría ninguna otra razón por la que podrías estar preocupada-se defendió Hermione.

-No es eso-le dijo de forma nerviosa-lo que pasa es q….-apenas había tenido el valor para contarle sus preocupaciones con respecto a Harry pero había sido interrumpida.

-¡Hey si quieren Helado vengan¡-les grito Ron, quien ya se encontraba delante del puesto de helados que había en el parte con Harry a su lado algo avergonzado por la atención que estaban llamando con los gritos de Ron.

-Idiota-mascullo por lo bajo la pequeña Weasley al ser interrumpida de esa forma.

-En un momento vamos-le dijo Hermione, solo que ella no grito pues no era necesario-¿Qué ibas a decirme?-volvió su atención a Ginny.

-No es nada importante-le sonrió-mejor vamos con los chicos, tu sabes que la paciencia no es una de las virtudes de Ron- le bromeo mientras caminaba hacia los chicos.

-Esta bien, pero esto no se quedara así –le dijo de forma seria, podía ver que Ginny le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Por qué tardaban tanto?-les pregunto Ron en cuanto las chicas llegaron con ellos.

-Déjalas Ron, lo que importa es que ya llegaron-le dijo Harry, pues a pesar de que le divertían las pelear de Hermione y él en estos momentos no estaba de humor, si fuera por él se hubiera ido directo a su casa cuando terminaron las clases pero si se hubiera negado solo preocuparía a Ginny pues no tenia una buena excusa para escaparse.

-Ok-dijo Ron para momentos después poner su atención en los distintos sabores que había frente a él.

Mas tarde se encontraban sentados en una banca en el parque disfrutando de su helado, eran eso momentos los que mas le gustaban a Harry y no los cambiaria por nada. Repentinamente sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su frente, al principio pensó que era el conocido "cerebro congelado" pero con el paso del tiempo el dolo comenzaba a se mas intenso llegando a un punto donde ya no fue capaz de ocultar el dolor, dejo caer su helado al suelo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento de parar el dolor.

-¿Harry, que pasa compañero?-le pregunto Ron al ver como su amigo tiraba el helado y se tomaba la cabeza, le iba a preguntar algo cuando vio su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Harry?-alertada por su hermano la chica volteo a ver a Harry, preocupándose al verlo con una mueca de dolor pintada en su rostro, se acerco a él al igual que Ron y Hermione-¿Qué pasa cariño?-trato de saber que le ocurrió, pero él no respondía.

-¿Qué sucedió Ron?-le pregunto la castaña a Ron al ver que Harry no decía nada.

-No lo se, iba a preguntarle sobre la tarea de Historia y cuando voltee a verlo estaba así-le dijo el pelirrojo de forma nerviosa, la castaña volteo a ver al moreno de forma nerviosa sin saber que hacer.

-Harry-le volvió a llamar Ginny, pero parecía que el chico estaba demasiado concentrado en el dolor que no respondía-amor, dime que te pasa ¿Cómo te ayudo?-le rogó al no saber que mas hacer, le lastimaba no saber como ayudarlo.

-Du…duele-susurro el chico, su voz temblaba-has que pare, por favor haz que pare-sin poder evitarlo lagrimas cristalinas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo desesperada al ver como la persona mas importante para ella estaba sufriendo y ella era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, derramando lagrimas tambien.

-Ya lo se, pero ¿Qué?-dijo Hermione entrando en pánico, al ver que sea lo que sea que pasara cada vez se ponía peor.

-Llamemos a su casa-sugirió Ron una vez calmo sus nervios, se había dado cuenta que tenia que mantener la calma si quería ayudar a su amigo, eso sin contar con que ginny y Hermione estaba muy nerviosas como para pensar con claridad.

-Si, llamemos a su casa-dijo Hermione sabiendo que eso era lo mejor-pero no tenemos el numero de su casa a la mano, rayos ¿ahora que?-dijo desesperandose.

-Tranqulizate Herm, seguro que Harry lo tiene en su celular solo tenemos que tomarlo-le dijo el chico tratando de calmar a la histérica muchacha, así como lo dijo tomo el teléfono del moreno y busco el numero de su casa y marco.

-Maldición-mascullo por lo bajo el chico cuando nadie le contesto.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto de forma nerviosa al escuchar la maldición del chico, por su parte Ginny estaba a un lado de él tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Nadie contesta-le respondió, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decirle-encontré el teléfono de su padre-tenia la esperanza de que él si le contestara, escucho sonar el timbre que le indicaba que estaba llamando, después de tres timbrazos escucho la grave voz del señor Potter.

+Bueno,Harry ¿pasa algo malo?+al escuchar la voz del señor Potter desde el otro lado de la línea lo tranquilizo un poco.

-Señor Potter, soy Ron necesitamos que venga rápido-le dijo el chico no sabiendo como darle la noticia de que su hijo se encontraba mal pues sabia lo sobre protectores que eran sus padres.

+¿Pasa algo malo?¿por que estas llamando tú?¿donde esta Harry?+le atiborró del preguntas, con cada nueva su voz se escuchaba mas preocupada.

-No sabemos que tiene, por mas que le preguntamos lo único que dice es que le duele y no quita sus manos de la cabeza-le explicaba lo mejor que podía.

+¿Dónde es…?+no termino su pregunta porque un grito desesperado lo interrumpió preocupándolo más.

El dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso para soportarlo, con las constantes palpitaciones que sentía le era imposible pensar en alguna cosa coherente, rogaba porque alguien se apiada de él y hiciera que el dolor parara. De un momento a otro su vista comenzó a ser borrosa, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de recobrarla y fue cuando paso, de pronto comenzó a vislumbrar lo que parecía una habitación ya que estaba algo oscuro y unas débiles llamas alumbraban el lugar, la habitación parecía completamente vacía a excepción de una destartalada cama con una viejas cobijas raídas, un momento después todo fue oscuridad.

-¡Harrry¡-grito Ginny mientras el chico se desplomaba sobre ella-¡Harry amor despierta¡ Harry no me hagas esto¡-gritaba desesperada tratando de obtener alguna respuesta por su parte, hacia rato que habia dejado de ponerle atención a su entorno y su atención estaba solo en su novio, Hermione se acerco a Ginny para ayudarla a soportar el peso del moreno el cual era demasiado para el pequeño cuerpo de la chica.

+¿Qué pasa?+pregunto desesperado James al no saber que pasaba con su hijo.

-Se desmayo, tiene que venir rapido, estamos en el parque cerca del puesto de helados-le dijo para que al siguiente momento se cortara la llamada.

-¿Ron?-le hablo la castaña para que le contara como le habia ido y si ya venia ayuda en camino.

-Su padre viene en camino-le contesto entendiendo su muda pregunta sin necesidad de que la castaña lo hiciera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A duras penas habían logrado escapar antes de que Voldemort llegara hasta ellos, habían aparecido en una pequeña habitación muy parecida a la que habían estado momentos antes.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo el joven pelirrojo, a diferencia de la joven castaña que casi no había cambiado él chico era otro caso, para empezar había dejado crecer su cabello hasta por debajo de sus hombros y el cual siempre tenia atado en una coleta baja, tenia una pequeña barba como la que se forma después de no rasurarte en unos días, su cuerpo tenia algunos músculos nada exagerado y no podían faltar las cicatrices causadas por la guerra en la que estaban, pero la mas llamativa era la que tenia en el rostro e iba desde su ceja izquierda hasta el mentón. Sus ojos hace mucho que habían perdido ese brillo de antaño, ahora solo mostraban cansancio y tristeza.

-¿Cómo rayos se enteraron donde teníamos a Harry? Hace solo unos días que cambiamos de escondite-dijo Hermione mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Al parecer hubo una fuga de información-fue Remus quien le contesto, había estado muy preocupado de que por fin Voldemort atrapara a su cachorro.

-¿Una fuga de información?-dijo Snape con tono frió arqueando una ceja, tanto que protegían al mocoso de Potter para que por una "fuga de información" estuvieran a punto de perderlo.

-Aun no hemos podido localizar donde se dio, además que estamos planteándonos la posibilidad de que haya un espía entre nosotros-termino de explicar Molly al ver que Remus no iba a agregar nada mas-pero lo importante es que lograron escapar a tiempo-dijo feliz de verlos sanos.

-Vamos, necesitan comer algo y darse un baño-comenta Remus al ver lo sucios y cansados que se veía.

-Genial me muero de hambre-dijo feliz, tal vez ya no era un niño pero había cosas que no cambiaban.

-Pero…-iba a replicar la castaña, era cierto que tenía algo de hambre pero no quería dejar solo a Harry pues en su condición era incapaz de defenderse por si solo.

-No te preocupes por él, esta seguro aquí además estaremos al pendiente por si ahí algún cambio-le dijo Molly de modo maternal, a regañadientes se dejo guiar fuera de la habitación seguidas por los demás.

Apenas unos minutos pasaron desde que habían abandonado la habitación cuando lentamente la cicatriz en la frente de Harry comenzó a enrojecer, seguramente si alguien hubiera estado en ese momento saldría corriendo en busca de Dumbledore ante la primera reacción del cuerpo de Harry en mucho tiempo, esto bastaría para demostrarle a los incrédulos que Harry Potter su "salvador" aun seguía con vida, siendo que desde hace poco habían comenzado a correr rumores de que la razón de la misteriosa desaparición del niño que vivió fue porque el señor oscuro lo mato ese mismo día donde su regreso fue confirmado, ya que muy pocos sabían la real situación del chico.

Pero la cosa no quedo así, ya que después de quedar al rojo vivo, como si un hierro caliente hubiera sido presionado en ella, esta comenzó a sangrar y a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba apresado en ese extraño cristal la sangre era capaz de escurrirse por su rostro pintando un camino carmesí sobre él. Y lo increíble pasó, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y parecía que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo pero al final lo consiguió solo que su mirada estaba vacía, no se podía vislumbrar algún rastro de vida en esas esmeraldas que estaban opacas.

Hermione había terminado accediendo a la petición de la señora Weasley porque sabia que no dejaría de insistirle hasta que no aceptara, por ese motivo en cuanto vio la vía libre tomo sus alimentos y se fue rumbo al cuarto donde se encontraba Harry, tal vez el chico no fuera conciente de su entorno haya dentro pero después de lo que paso ese día se había prometido no volver a dejarlo solo pues la ultima vez que lo hizo el chico termino atrapado dentro de ese cristal, por eso ella permanecería a su lado hasta que lograra liberarlo de su prisión, cuando abrió la puerta no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

-Ho dios-exclamo mientras dejaba caer la charola con su comida, su vista conectada con ese par de esmeraldas que hace tiempo no veía.

-Herm, ¿Qué paso?-sonó la preocupada voz de Ron a unos pasos de ella, detrás venia Remus y Tonks-¿estas bien?-le pregunto al esta mas cerca de ella, fue en ese momento que ya no pudo contener la maraña de sentimientos y partió a llorar lo que desconcertó a los presentes que no entendían nada, pero antes de que alguien preguntara algo la chica entro corriendo al cuarto.

-¡No¡-corrió hasta estar frente al crista y comenzar a golpearlo frenéticamente-¡Harry no cierres lo ojos, no te vayas¡-gritaba desesperada pero el chico parecía no escucharla porque los fue cerrando lentamente lentamente-no te vayas-susurro mientras caía de rodillas llorando a viva voz.

-Los otros tres presentes solo observaron sin saber que estaba pasando y mucho menos que hacer, eso hasta que la chica quedo arrodillada frente al cristal y Ron entro a la habitación poniéndose a la altura de la chica y rodeándola en un abrazo consolador.

-shhhhhhh, todo esta bien-le susurraba al oído tratando de calmarla, teniendo éxito al ver que lentamente se iba calmando.

-Estaba despierto-dijo en un susurro entre sollozos, aun así Ron la escucho.

-¿Quién estaba despierto?-pregunto pues no quería crear malentendidos en lo que a ese asunto se refería.

-Harry-fue lo único que necesito escuchar, al momento que esas palabras salieron de boca de la castaña sintió como su sangre se congelaba y sin poder evitarlo novio su vista al mencionado creyendo inútilmente que se encontraría con su mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ron?-le pregunto Remus al ver como el rostro del chico había empalidecido notablemente, este no contesto por lo que la pareja entro.

-Harry estaba despierto-dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza hacia la pareja al sentirlo junto a ellos, por supuesto la normal reacción no se hizo esperar y Remus y Tonks palidecieron notablemente e hicieron lo mismo que Ron tratando de comprobar sus palabras pero al no encontrar lo que buscaban se desilusionaron.

-Tal vez solo fue tu imaginación, tu mente debió jugarte una mala pasada por el cansancio que tienes-Tonks trato de darle una respuesta lógica a lo que la chica decía.

-¡No lo imagine, de verdad estaba despierto¡-grito la chica furiosa de que no le creyeran, ella no ganaba nada mintiendo sobre eso, todos callaron incómodos sobre la situación.

-Tal vez lo que viste….-comenzó Ron algo indeciso de cómo decirlo sin que la chica se alterara más.

-Tu también Ron-le dijo con voz dolida ya que esperaba que al menos el pelirrojo creyera en sus palabras-esta bien-puso una sonrisa de lo mas falsa-ire por una escoba para recoger el tiradero que hice-dijo a nadie en particular mientras se levantaba.

-Herm-dijo Ron tomando su mano, no quería dejar así las cosas sentía que tenia que hablar con ella antes de que saliera, pero quedo sorprendido cuando la chica se saco de manera brusca de su agarre.

-Me encuentro bien-le dijo sin embargo en ningún momento le miro como siempre lo hacia cuando le hablaba, en ese momento Ron supo que había herido profundamente a la persona que amaba, así Hermione salio sin decir nada mas.

-¿Y si Hermione dice la verdad?-cuestiono Tonks ya no tan segura de que la castaña lo hubiera imaginado.

-No lo se Tonks, en verdad a estas alturas ya no se que creer-dijo Remus con voz llena de triste y un semblante triste, la mujer solo se acerco a él para abrazarlo

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Después de que perdiera la conciencia, Harry había despertado en una habitación con paredes crema y dos puertas una frente a la otra, por mas que veía a todos lados no podía saber donde estaba y las puertas eran otra cosa mas que le intrigaba. Una era de un rojo sangre, parecía algo gastada por los años y muy maltratada casi como si hubiera sido a propósito, mientras que la otra era de un azul cielo también gastada pero esta parecía haber sido mejor cuidada ya que se veía casi nueva.

Cuando se percato de las puertas también se dio cuenta de que cada una le hacia sentir de manera diferente, ya que cuando poso su vista por primera vez en la puerta roja los primeros sentimientos que le llegaron fue dolor y tristeza, sin embargo no eran como los que había sentido en toda su vida, esos sentimientos eran tan intensos que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar sin ninguna razón, en cuanto a la puerta azul lo primero que le llego fue una agradable calidez y confort, era como cuando su madre le daba un abrazo y lo hacia sentir protegido de todo y todos.

Aunque se sentía mas atraído por la puerta azul, algo en la puerta roja lo detenía de abrir la primera y era esa la razón por la que en este momento se encontraba en medio de la habitación sin saber a donde ir. Entonces unos sollozos provenientes de atrás de la puerta lo hicieron girarse hacia esta guiado por su curiosidad e inconcientemente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y de manera mecánica estuvo a punto de abrirla.

"_¡Harry¡"_ el grito que escucho lo detuvo, él conocía esa voz y el tono angustiado que percibió en ella no le gusto, nunca le había gustado ver a su amada niña triste o preocupada y fue en ese momento que tomo la decisión regresaría con Ginny, no entendía como pero sabia que ella estaba esperándolo detrás de la puerta azul, mientras caminaba hacia ella sintió melancolía pues esos sollozos de alguna manera le afectaban sobremanera y no entendía por que, no le dio mucha importancia ya que ahora lo mas importante debía ser regresar con su amada Ginny, fue así como con decisión abrió la puerta azul siendo segado por una intensa luz. Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente sin embargo ya se daba una idea de donde se encontraba al captar el olor de desinfectante, tan solo lo confirmo al abrir por completo los ojos, encontrarse con una habitación blanca y en una cama que de lejos seria la suya, mas lo que capto su atención fue una calida sensación en su mano que al ver que era se encontró con la figura durmiente de su madre.

-Mamá-dijo inconcientemente en voz alta y aunque no lo pronuncio fuerte eso fue capaz de despertarla.

-Ho por dios, haz despertado cariño-dijo su madre antes de lanzarse a él y abrazarlo-estaba tan preocupada, los médicos no sabían explicarnos que te había pasado y después tu no despertabas y…-pero no pudo seguir hablando estaba tan feliz de que su niño despertara después de una semana inconciente.

-¿No despertaba?¿cuanto tiempo llevo inconciente?-pregunto algo desorientado ya que a él le pareció que solo había estado inconciente un par de horas.

-Haz estado inconciente dos semanas cariño-le dijo de forma dulce para que la noticia no fuera tan dura, fue en ese momento que Harry fue conciente de las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban los preciosos ojos esmeralda de su madre.

-Tu haz estado cuidando de mi todo este tiempo-mas que pregunta fue una afirmación, solo pudo sentirse por una parte feliz de tener personas que lo amaban y enojado consigo mismo por preocupar de esa manera a su madre-lamento haberte preocupado.

-No importa ya, solo prométeme que nunca nos abandonaras-le dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa amorosa.

-te lo prometo- no supo porque pero sintió que le estaba haciendo una promesa vacía, aun así le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Continuara….

* * *

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo e hice lo mejor que pude para no hacerlo tan corto, para comenzar lo cierto es que pienso despertar a Harry en algunos capítulos más por la forma en la que estoy pensando en desarrollar mi historia, pero eso no quiere decir que en el mundo feliz de Harry sea todo miel sobre hojuelas, dentro de poco aparecerán algunos villanos ya que una historia feliz no tiene chiste.**

**Respecto al prospecto de querer hacerla yaoi, creo que mas que ser considerada yaoi seria shonen ai pues como es una de mis primeras historias y aparte mi primer chicoxchico *¬* (que estoy considerando muy seriamente en hacerlo así), por mi falta de experiencia escribiendo este tipo de cosas quisiera hacer algo Light, la relación seria obvia pero no llegaría al lemmon(aunque si para cuando lo este por terminar ya tengo algo de experiencia con esto quien sabe *O*). En cuanto a cual seria la posible pareja del lindo Harry, lamento decirle que soy ferviente fan del DracoxHarry y si termina siendo yaoi esta será la pareja sin posibilidad a cambio ¬_¬, pero si desean alguna otra con gusto los complaceré *O*. No pienso hacerlo un Harry/Ginny es solo que necesito que se vea asi.  
**

**Respecto al Harry algo cambiado de carácter, esto es algo que mas adelante me es necesario para la historia (no se preocupen que tampoco haré a un niño de mamá, pero me es necesario el carácter que muestra ahora y juro que no dejare que se convierta en un debilucho niño de mami).**

**Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario pueden dejarme un review.**

**¡matta ne¡**


	3. Eco de una realidad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo.**

**"blablabla" pensamientos.**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena.**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 2: Eco de una realidad_

Después de que despertara y de una revisión se le dejo ir a casa ya que todo parecía estar en orden, aunque los médicos aun no pudieran darles una respuesta de lo que había pasado al no encontrar nada decidieron que podía irse, no sin antes recomendarle a Lily que estuviera al pendiente del chico y que ante cualquier anormalidad que presentara lo llevara a emergencias.

Su madre a regañadientes había accedido a dejarlo solo mientras hacia el papeleo para poder llevárselo a casa, minutos después que ella salio sus amigos habían llegado para ver como estaba, encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de que ya había despertado.

-¡Harry¡-la pequeña Ginny había en cuanto vio al chico despierto corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo de forma desesperada, sentía que si lo soltaba desaparecería.

-Gin-le susurro Harry mientras correspondía al gesto de la chica, podía sentir como el menudo cuerpo pegado a él temblaba ligeramente-todo esta bien-trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Hey no lo acapares para ti sola-se quejo Ron pero por la sonrisa que mostraba solo estaba bromeando-es bueno tenerte de nuevo entre los vivos compañero-Harry le sonrió.

-Nos tenias muy preocupados y que decir del susto que nos llevamos-le comento Hermione feliz de que todo hubiera terminado bien.

-Lamento haberlo preocupado de esa manera-dijo el chico sintiéndose culpable por haberles hecho pasar malos momentos.

-Pues yo me conformo con que prometas no volver a darnos otro susto como el que nos llevamos-le dijo el pelirrojo medio en broma medio en serio.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso Harry?-dijo la castaña con un semblante muy serio que pocas veces mostraba, Harry dio un suspiro cansado pues ya sabia que tarde o temprano las preguntas comenzarían.

-No lo se-dijo de manera sincera-yo comencé a sentir un pequeño dolor en la cabeza que con el paso del tiempo comenzó a incrementarse, hasta que llego un momento que fue insoportable y me desmaye-había preferido guardarse para él todo lo que había vivido desde el extraño cuarto oscuro hasta la habitación con dos puertas.

-Lo bueno es que haz despertado y regresaste con nosotros-dijo Ginny aun pegada al moreno, por lo que Harry fue el único que escucho sus palabras con claridad y sintiendo un deja vu.

"_Harry regresa_", las palabras que esa mañana escuchara en la escuela le vinieron de repente a la mente al escuchar el comentario de Ginny _"¿Regresar?¿de nuevo esa palabra?"_, no entendía porque la pelirroja había dicho eso pues que él supiera solo había estado inconciente y no había ido a ningún lado.

-Hola chicos-la inesperada llegada de Lily sorprende a los chicos a mitad de su platica, porque ciertas personas creen que aun ahí cosas que hablar-Ya esta todo listo cariño-le informa feliz de poder llevárselo a casa.

-Solo me cambio-le dice mientras se separa de Ginny para salir de la cama, su madre le extiende su ropa y él se va al baño a cambiarse.

-¿Entonces ya se puede ir?-le pregunta de forma curiosa Hermione , al procesar las palabras que compartieron madre e hijo.

-Si, el medico no ha encontrado nada mal en él así que dice que no hay motivo para que se quede-les explico siempre con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Aun no saben que fue lo que le paso?-pregunto Hermione preocupada, pues tenia miedo de que fuera algo grave y para cuando lo descubrieran fuera demasiado tarde.

-No, ellos están igual de desconcertados que nosotros-ahora su sonrisa se había vuelto triste-pero dicen que existen altas probabilidades de que si vuelve a entrar en una especie de coma ya no despierte-un tenso silencio se hizo presente.

-No dejare que se aleje de mi otra vez-pronuncio en un susurro para ella misma, había tomado una decisión y haría lo que fuera para que nadie se llevara a Harry de su lado.

-Ya estoy listo-salio el chico del baño, haciendo que el ambiente se relajara un poco.

-Entonces nos vamos, ustedes también van-les pregunto a los chicos, estos se vieron entre si y luego asintieron.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/

-Deje de dar rodeos y dígame de frente que tampoco me cree-le exigió la joven castaña al hombre frente a ella.

-Hermione, no es que no te crea solo que…-trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas para esa situación-al parecer tu fuiste la única que vio eso y puede que el cansancio te…-sin embargo la chica no lo dejo continuar.

-¡Basta¡, yo se perfectamente lo que vi-su mirada mostraba determinación-y puedo asegurar que no fue una alucinación.

-Tranquilízate un poco-le dijo Ron tratando de acercarse a la chica sin éxito.

-¿Que me tranquilice?¿como quieres que lo haga si nadie cree ni una de mis palabras?-le respondió con fastidio.

-Severus ¿descubriste algo que confirme sus palabras?-le pregunto Dumbledore con el fin de desviar la atención un poco, el mencionado hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-No encontré nada concluyente-dijo de forma tajante, pero al ver que Dumbledore le rogaba con la mirada que dijera algo mas-lo único inusual es que su cicatriz ha enrojecido y por los rastros que se alcanzan a ver también sangro.

-Gracias Severus-le dijo el director al ver una forma de desviar la discusión que tenia con Hermione sin necesidad de confirmar o negar nada.

-Entonces el chico Potter sigue vivo en esa cosa-dijo Moody desde una esquina del cuarto donde se encontraban reunidos varios miembros de la orden del fénix.

-En ningún momento se dijo que Harry estaba muerto-dijo Dumbledore de manera seria, no le gusto el comentario que el viejo hombre había dicho sobre el chico.

-Pero debes admitir que no es normal que una persona sobreviva durante tanto tiempo encerrada en esa cosa-todos tuvieron que darle la razón.

-No sabemos que es lo que mantiene encerrado a Harry, sin embargo tú también debes comprender que él no es cualquier persona-le dijo Dumbledore con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Eso lo se, pero de nada nos sirve prisionero dentro de eso-le dejo claro su punto, pues esa era una verdad que todos pensaban pero nadie decía en voz alta.

-Él despertara pronto-esta afirmación sorprendió a todos los presentes que voltearon a ver a la persona que dijo tal comentario.

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro Granger?-le espeto Snape con escepticismo sin creérselo ni un poco.

-Lo se-lo dijo con convicción-no importa si no me creen, yo se lo que ví y estoy segura de lo que digo, Harry esta comenzando a reaccionar porque muy pronto despertara.

Un tenso silencio se hizo, nadie sabia que creer ya pues desde hace mucho tiempo estaban esperando que Harry despertara y los salvara del infierno que Voldemort había creado en este tiempo, sin embargo la mayoría a estas alturas habían perdido las esperanzas de ser salvados y solo peleaban por vivir otro día mas. También existía la posibilidad de que Hermione se equivocara y solo les creara falsas esperanzas.

/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/

James estaba tratando de hacer unos informes de su ultimo caso ya que tenia que entregárselo a su jefe, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse y a pesar de que habia decidido seguir trabajando para distraerse y no pensar en Harry, le era imposible sacarse de encima el recuerdo de ese día.

****************Flash Back*****************

Desde el momento en que vio en la pantalla el nombre de su hijo supo que algo estaba mal pues Harry solo lo llamaba cuando era una emergencia, así que rápidamente contesto mientras mas rápido supiera que estaba pasando mas rápido podría recuperar la calma.

-Bueno, Harry ¿pasa algo malo?-contesto con aparente tranquilidad pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-¿Pasa algo malo?¿por que estas llamando tú?¿donde esta Harry?-no pudo evitar bombardear al chico con preguntas al darse cuentas que quien hablaba no era Harry, esto cada vez le gustaba menos.

-No sabemos que tiene, por mas que le preguntamos lo único que dice es que le duele y no quita sus manos de la cabeza-le explicaba lo mejor que podía.

-¿Dónde es…?-en cuanto escucho la respuesta se apuro por saber la localización de los chicos pero un grito que le llego de lejos lo preocupo sobremanera.

-¿Qué pasa?-a estas alturas era incapaz de mantener la calma y mas cuando Ron le informo que las cosas habían empeorado, nada mas supo donde estaban colgó y salio como alma que persigue el diablo.

Durante todo el camino intento contactar con Lily pero cada vez que marcaba a la casa nadie le respondía y su esposa no tenia celular, hizo una nota mental de comprarle uno para futuras ocasiones, en cuanto llego al parque salio rápidamente en dirección al puesto de helados y para cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que había un grupo de personas aglomerado cerca, sin pensarlo se acerco.

-Si quieres llamamos a una ambulancia-escucho que un hombre decía, mientras el se acercaba al centro de las cosas.

-No gracias, ya viene su padre en camino-ahora escucho la voz de Ron, parecía muy nervioso.

-¡Ron¡-grito mientras empujaba bruscamente a las ultimas personas que se interponían en su camino.

-¡Señor Potter¡-grito Ron aliviado de que por fin llegara, no sabia cuanto mas hubiera podido aguantar eso, James corrió a donde estaba su hijo.

-Harry, Harry despierta-le dio unas palmaditas en el rostro tratando de despertarlo, pero no pasó nada-por favor hijo no me hagas esto, despierta-nada de nuevo, sin saber que mas hacer lo alzo y salio rumbo a su auto seguido de los chicos. Cuando llegaron al auto puso al chico inconciente en el asiento trasero, después Hermione y Ginny subieron junto al chico mientras Ron se subió al asiento del copiloto, durante el trayecto hacia el hospital las chicas siguieron tratando de reanimarlo sin éxito y para cuando llegaron James volvió a cargar el inconciente cuerpo de su hijo hasta emergencias.

-¡Por favor ayúdenme¡-grito tan solo entrar en el pasillo que daba a emergencias, no paso mucho cuando trajeron una camilla donde lo deposito.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso señor?-le preguntaba el medico que los recibió mientras revisaba al chico.

-Yo…yo no..no lo se-para ese momento estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, además que el no había estado presente cuando paso.

-Él comenzó a quejarse de un dolor en la cabeza, parece que se hizo mas fuerte porque se tocaba la cabeza y luego simplemente se desmayo-al ver la desesperación en la cara del señor Potter, Ron se dio cuenta que el era él mas calmado de todos y que si el doctor quería respuestas el era el mas indicado para darlas, después de escuchar lo que paso el doctor comenzó a dar ordenes de cómo proceder.

-Gracias-le dijo James en un susurro ya mas calmado al ver que su hijo estaba siendo atendido, estaba muy agradecido con el chico pues en esos momentos no tenia cabeza para explicar nada.

-Va a estar bien ¿cierto?-el hombre volteo a ver a quien había preguntado, encontrándose con dos rostros muy preocupados.

-No se preocupen chicas, ahora lo están atendiendo así que seguro estará bien-trato de animarlas pero ni siquiera el estaba seguro de sus palabras.

*******************Fin Flash Back********************

Él había creído que lo pero fue llegar al parque y encontrarse con su hijo inconciente y sin poder hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo las cosas no habían mejorado ya que ha una semana de lo ocurrido Harry todavía seguía inconciente y sin señales de despertar pronto, además sentía frustración de que los doctores no pudieran determinar la causa del coma al que había entrado.

-¿Aun no despierta?-esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, dio un suspiro cansado al escuchar la pregunta.

-No, sigue inconciente-dijo la misma respuesta que daba cada vez que le preguntaban por Harry.

-Vamos James no te desanimes seguro que pronto despierta coma si nada pasara-le animo su compañero.

-Eso espero Frank, eso espero-le dijo sin quitar su vista de su computadora donde se supone estaba trabajando, en eso su teléfono sonó y contesto sin ver quien era.

-Bueno-dijo con voz indiferente, con la vista en la hoja de Word vacia que se suponia era su informe.

+Ha despertado cariño+solo eso necesito para comprender quien llamaba y a que se refería.

-¿En serio?-pregunto esperanzado y sin terminar de creerse lo que escuchaba.

+Si, incluso ya me dejaron traerlo a casa+le contaba la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Voy para haya en cuanto pueda-dijo muy feliz, ansioso por ver con sus propios ojos lo que Lily le decía.

+Ok, entonces te esperamos aquí+le dijo antes de cortar la llamada, James estaba completamente alucinado ante las nuevas noticias.

-¿Paso algo bueno?-le pregunto Frank Longbottom al ver la gran sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de James y que no había visto desde hace una semana.

-Ha despertado, puedes creerlo esta despierto-su tono mostraba toda la alegría que lo inundaba.

-Te lo dije, Harry es un chico fuerte-James solo asintió para después volver su vista al computador y comenzar a escribir el dichoso informe.

*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los días que le siguieron al despertar de Harry fueron algo tediosos para el chico ya que a pesar de que los médicos les dijeron que no tenia nada malo, su madre no lo dejo ir a la escuela durante una semana y en todo momento tenia su mirada en el hasta el punto de comenzar a sentirse asechado el pobre Harry, para su suerte hoy por fin podría reintegrarse a clases aunque no faltaron las protestas de su madre alegando que necesitaba mas tiempo de reposo.

-Creo que mamá siente que si te pierde de vista algo malo te volverá a pasar-le comento Alex mientras iban camino a la escuela.

-Soy conciente de eso, pero creo que lo que esta haciendo es demasiado-dejo salir por fin lo que había sentido todo este tiempo.

-A mi me comenzó a dar miedo-dijo honestamente al ver que Harry estaba siendo sincero con él.

-Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes-dijo de forma cansada extrañando su antigua rutina.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, el bello durmiente Potty-escucharon la voz que venia detrás de ellos-por fin la princesita nos honrara con su presencia.

-Callate Riddle-le dijo Alex al reconocer al dueño de la voz, sabia muy bien que a ese chico le gustaba fastidiar a su hermano y este no hacia nada por pararlo.

-En serio Potter, a mi me daría vergüenza que alguien menor que yo me defendiera-dijo con voz burlona al ver como el que reaccionaba era el Potter menor.

-Por lo menos esta vez no es una chica-dijo el chico que acompañaba a Riddle, un joven alto, delgado, de ojos grises, cabello largo y rubio.

-Tienes razón Lucius, eso es mas vergonzoso-se volvió a mofar.

-Si ya acabaron su teatrito por que no se largan a molestar a alguien mas-les dijo el menor al ver que Harry no decía nada.

-¿Y si no queremos?¿que harás?-le reto Lucius muy divertido por la valentía del chico, Alex solo se mordió el labio no sabiendo que decir-eso pensé-dijo mostrando una sonrisa prepotente.

Al momento de ver la sonrisa del rubio extrañas imágenes comenzaron a llegar a la mente de Harry, lo que todas tenían en común era a un chico rubio de ojos platinados y por alguna razón era muy parecido a Lucius pero algo en él le decía que no lo era, por un momento le pareció estar parado en medio de un pasillo medio oscuro con Hermione y Ron a su lado y el chico que era muy parecido a Lucios acompañado por otros dos chicos algo robustos frente a ellos en lo que parecía una pelea, digo parecía porque no era capaz de escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Harry?-le llamo su hermano con preocupación al ver que el chico estaba con la mirada perdida, por su parte Harry regreso de lo que a él le pareció una ilusión pero se sentía por algún extraño motivo diferente.

-Rayos Malfoy, es que acaso ser sangre pura te da derecho a molestar a cualquiera sea Muggle o no-esto había sorprendido a los tres chicos que nunca habían visto a Harry defenderse de las burlas, además por la conmoción nadie se dio cuenta de unas palabras que para cualquiera que lo escuchara no tendrían sentido-no sabia que eras tan patético que necesitabas humillar a otras personas para sentirte mejor-en ese momento sus ojos tenían un brillo de furia nada característico de su calmado carácter.

-No te conocía esa cara Potter-le dijo Riddle con cierta satisfacción al ver la nueva actitud de Potter, "_esto será divertido_", pensó con felicidad.

-Pues eso no es lo único que no conoces de mi-dijo con tono desafiante en su voz, sin ser conciente de su comportamiento fuera de lo normal en él-pero para tu desgracia no te mostrare nada más-dijo mientras retomaba su camino seguido de su hermano que aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Quién dijo que ya habíamos terminado?-le dijo al momento que llegaba junto a Harry y lo tomaba del brazo.

-No me toques-le dijo con un siseo furioso mientras se liberaba del agarre, a Tom y Lucius les recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar su voz, pero fue peor para el primero que también se topo con su mirada que lucia muy peligrosa-no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mi o a mi hermano, escoria como ustedes no debería existir-fue lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, no sabia porque pero lo ultimo lo había dicho de forma inconciente.

-Maldito Potter, esta me la pagas-dijo Tom una vez se recupero del shock de ver esa mirada esmeralda dirigida a él, ahora se sentía humillado y quería venganza pues nadie lo dejaba como un idiota y salía bien librado.

-Harry eso…eso fue….rayos, eso fue increíble-después de salir del asombro se puso eufórico, no todos los días su hermano se defendía de las burlas de Riddle y además salio victorioso, nunca pensó que él tuviera ese lado valiente y osado.

-S..si-fue lo único que dijo ya que apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de su comportamiento y las imágenes que le llegaron, las cuales algunas eran confusas.

-Nos vemos después-se despidió Alex una vez llego a donde se separaban, todo el camino se la había pasado alabando su comportamiento pero Harry no le había prestado mucha atención.

"_¿Que eran esas imágenes? Pude haberlo imaginado pero se sentían tan reales como…como recuerdos",_ sintió un nudo en el estomago al pensar en esa posibilidad y volvió a escucho la voz "_Harry regresa_", repentinamente se sintió mareado y tubo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer, cuando enfoco su vista al frente se encontró de nuevo con la figura borrosa y el sentimiento de opresión en su corazón volvió.

-¿Regresar?¿a donde debo regresar? Por favor dime-le rogó Harry sin moverse de su lugar por miedo a caer.

-"_Tú lo sabes_"- lo cierto es que nunca espero que le contestara pero la respuesta solo lo confundió mas.

-Te…te equivocas, yo…no lo se-su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de comprobar lo que la figura decía pero no encontraba nada que le fuera de ayuda.

_-"Lo sabes pero no quieres verlo"-_le rebatió, el chico por mas que trataba de entender lo que pasaba no encontraba alguna explicación lógica para todo esto.

-Si lo sabes di…-estaba decidido a descubrir si era real o una ilusión, sin embargo cuando fue a decir otra cosa vio que comenzaba a desaparecer-¡espera¡-grito desesperado ignorando el mareo que sentía, y la debilidad en sus piernas, cayendo estrepitosamente después de dar unos pasos.

-¡Harry¡-escucho que alguien lo llamaba pero en ese momento solo le importaba encontrar de nuevo a esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera-estas bien-esta vez la voz se escuchaba cerca de él, volteo a ver quien era.

-Herm-le dijo al reconocer a la chica, por otro lado ella estaba muy preocupada por su amigo pues había visto cuando se había recargado en la pared y conforme se acercaba se percato que estaba hablando pero no había nadie cerca, su sospecha se confirma la verlo gritar desesperado y después de dar unas paso caer.

-Harry ¿estas bien?-le pregunto una vez se hinco a su altura, su mirada era de preocupación.

-Tenemos que salvar a Sirius-dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, la chica se le quedo viendo desconcertada.

-¿Sirius?¿Quién es Sirius?-le pregunto al no saber de quien estaba hablando su amigo.

-Que tonterías preguntas, Sirius es mi padrino-le dijo con toda naturalidad, fue en ese momento que la chica noto que los ojos de su amigo estaban opacos, sin ese brillo tan hermoso que siempre tenia.

-Harry mírame-le dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y quedaban de frente-tú padrino es el señor Weasley, el papá de Ron-le dijo de forma clara.

-No, mi padrino es…-el desconcierto se reflejo en su rostro, diversas imágenes comenzaron acudir a su mente en las cuales algunas eran con Sirius y otras con Arthur Weasley-mi padrino es….-trataba con todas sus fuerzas de reconocer los recuerdos verdaderos de los falsos, lentamente el brillo volvió a sus ojos-Arthur Weasley-dijo al final.

-Si-le confirmo la chica al ver como Harry le veía con insistencia esperando estar bien.

-No le digas a nadie lo que acaba de pasar-le soltó de repente, Hermione dudo.

-Pero…-no estaba segura que lo mejor fuera guardar silencio respecto a lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos, mas después de lo que habia pasado hace unas semanas.

-Por favor, no quiero preocupar a nadie sin razón-trato de convencerla para que se mantuviera callada.

-Esta bien, pero si vuelve a pasar soltare la lengua-le advirtió no muy segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, ayudo al chico a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar el tramo que les faltaba para llegar a la escuela, Harry aun se sentía un poco mareado pero sabia que si se lo comentaba a su amiga, ella terminaría por retractarse y saldría corriendo a buscar ayuda, léase Ron o algún otro compañero y dentro de unas horas tendría a su madre en la escuela dispuesta a llevárselo a casa con la excusa de que todavía no estaba bien.

"_¿Quién es en realidad Sirius?¿De donde saque ese nombre?¿por que dije que era mi padrino? Desde que tengo memoria el señor Weasley a sido mi padrino y lo mas importante ¿Qué son esas imágenes que llegan a mi mente? Me dan la impresión de ser mas que simples ilusiones, además Hermione y Ron aparecen en algunas pero se ven algo diferentes de cómo son",_ no importaba cuanto lo pensara no era capaz de hallar las respuestas y a eso tenia que agregarle la mini conversación con la figura borrosa, en conclusión lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que había grandes posibilidades de que las respuestas estuvieran dentro de su mente solo que en algún lugar donde por alguna razón no era capaz de llegar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al final de la improvisada mini reunión no se había llegado a nada y por ese motivo ahora se encontraban Dumbledore y Severus Snape teniendo una plática donde el segundo le estaba dando un informe mas detallado.

-Como ya dije antes no encontré ninguna evidencia de que el chico abriera los ojos, no es que tuviera mucho de donde buscar-esto ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo de fastidio.

-¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto con un poco de esperanzas de que la castaña estuviera diciendo la verdad.

-Mire-su voz se escuchaba enojada-como están las cosas lo único que puedo hacer es observar detalladamente al chico a través de ese extraño cristal que lo cubre por completo, y me impide tener acceso a él-no entendía que quería Dumbledore que encontrara, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que no se podía hacer nada mientras el chico siguiera dentro del cristal.

-Las cosas cada vez están peor-dijo de forma cansada-hemos logrado sobrevivir hasta el momento pero no se cuanto mas podamos aguantar-Dumbledore solo se daba el lujo de bajar sus defensas cuando estaba a solas con Snape.

-¿Acaso ya no cree que Potter despierte y por fin cumpla con la profecía?-frunció el ceño, si no lo estaba malinterpretando Dumbledore estaba dudando de su chico dorado.

-No es eso, es solo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Harry quedo atrapado y soy conciente de que no nos queda mucho antes de Voldemort se haga con el poder y sea nuestro fin-trato de explicarse-aun creo que Harry despertara, sin embargo con cada día que pasa comienzo a creer que cuando por fin lo haga será demasiado tarde.

-Tienes plena confianza de que despertara, sin embargo tus dudas son si lo hará a tiempo-dijo para ver si había entendido bien al hombre.

-Severus el tiempo esta en nuestra contra, si Harry no despierta pronto estaremos perdidos-dijo con un inusual tono serio.

"_Dependes demasiado de ese profecía, por esta vez quisiera que estuvieras equivocado en tus predicciones"_ pensó con amargura Snape, él no era del tipo de personas que dejaría su destino en manos de un niño y mucho menos en las de un niño que estaba prisionero dentro de su mente.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo, no esperaba terminarlo tan pronto incluso creí que lo tendría para finales de mes pero me llegaron unas ideas y ni lenta ni perezosa puse pies sobre polvorosa y comencé a plasmar mis ideas para el capitulo.**

**Primero quiero aclarar que por mas que parezca que Hermione esta perdidamente enamorada de Harry (incluso a mi me llego a parecer en algún momento T_T) pero eso es falso y lo digo por si alguien mas lo nota y piensa reclamarme por pensar eso. Lo que pasa es que así me salio n_nU, pero mas que amor de pareja siente amor de hermanos.**

**Respondiendo a un review que me mandaron, sinceramente aun no se con seguridad en cuantos capítulos despierta pero te diré que será pronto (se me acaban las ideas de lo que puede hacer en su mundo perfecto sin magia T_T, además de que lo necesitan en la realidad n_nU). Parece que eso es todo(no recuerdo si tenia que decir algo mas T_T).**

**Ya saben cualquier duda o cometario envíenme un review y yo tratare de responder lo mas pronto posible.**

**¡matta ne¡**


	4. Abriendo la caja de pandora

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo.**

**"blablabla" pensamientos.**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena.**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 3: Abriendo la caja de Pandora._

El día había pasado con rapidez y ahora los chicos tenían química con el temido profesor Severus Snape, era bien sabido por el trío que Snape tenia algo contra Harry ya que no perdía el tiempo cuando se trataba de humillarlo.

-¿En serio tengo que asistir a clase?-decía el chico con nerviosismo-creo que mamá tiene razón y aun necesitó descansar un poco más.

-Estas bien, hasta ahora no haz tenido ningún problema con las clases-le rebatió la castaña sabiendo a donde iba la cosa.

-Vamos Herm, deja que se vaya por esta vez-trato de ayudarle Ron-tú sabes como es Snape con Harry y ahora eso es lo que menos necesita.

-No, lo que ahora necesita es ponerse al corriente y si se salta la clase solo se atrasara mas y el profesor Snape aprovechara eso-y otra vez entraba la infalible lógica de Hermione, que dejo a los otros dos sin posibles replicas.

-haaa-suspiro abatido al verse perdiendo-esta bien tu ganas-le dijo de forma derrotada, la castaña solo sonrió feliz.

-Tranquilo compañero no te dejaremos solo-trato de animarlo el pelirrojo no sabiendo que mas hacer.

Para la mala suerte del moreno ese día tenían una práctica así que su clase seria en el laboratorio, eso solo deprimió mas al chico pues si era cierto que la teoría no era lo suyo las practicas ni que decir. Al llegar frente al laboratorio Harry tenía rostro de un condenado a muerte.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo-dijo Hermione mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para que entrara al lugar.

-Eso crees, pero con la suerte que tengo nada bueno puede pasar-le dijo de manera resignada.

-No seas tan pesimista, quién sabe y a lo mejor por primera vez en tu vida algo te sale bien en clase-le dijo de forma conciliadora Ron mientras iban a sentarse.

-Ojala alguien te escuche-comento Harry en un murmullo para él solo.

-Silencio-la imponente voz del profesor de química se hizo presente, causándole escalofríos a Harry-para esta clase haremos la practica No 10 de su libro, no admitiré algún error en esta practica ya que usaran sustancias muy delicadas-amenazo como es su costumbre-además que no quiero que destruyan nada-termino dándole una mirada nada amigable a un temblorosa Neville.

Todos procedieron a colocarse adecuadamente las batas blancas para luego ir por las sustancias que necesitaban para la práctica; al ver lo que tenia que hacer el chico se tranquilizo un poco ya que no se veía difícil, además que estaba el hecho de que hacia equipo con Hermione porque Ron no podía contar como ayuda pues era igual o peor que él.

-Vaya, no esperaba verlo por aquí tan pronto Potter-escucho Harry detrás de él, no necesito voltear para saber quien era.

-Pro..profesor-dijo de forma nerviosa, no sabia que le había hecho al hombre solo quería que lo dejara trabajar tranquilamente.

-Espero que en esta ocasión no haya ningún incidente-dijo de forma burlona haciendo referencia a la practica pasada donde había terminado rompiendo unos frascos.

-No se preocupe profesor, Ron y yo le estamos ayudando-salio Hermione en su defensa, ella creía que era injusto el trato que tenia para su amigo.

-Eso espero-dijo para después retirarse a ver a los demás alumnos.

-En verdad es molesto el sujeto-dijo Ron por lo bajo a Harry, este solo pudo asentir en forma afirmativa.

-Como sea, lo mejor es comenzar a hacer la practica-les dijo Hermione poniendo manos a la obra.

Por un momento Harry paro de trabajar y se quedo observando la escena frente a él, como siempre la inteligente Hermione estaba tomando el control de la situación dándoles ordenes a Ron y a él de cómo hacer correctamente las cosas, no pudo evitar embozar una calida sonrisa _"tengo la vida perfecta"_ sintió una gran alegría, la cual en instantes se vio opacada al recordar los sucesos de la mañana convirtiendo la alegría en opresión.

-Harry pásame el Ácido clorhídrico-la voz de la castaña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿He?-fue todo lo que dijo al no saber que le estaba pidiendo la chica.

-Ese frasquito a tu derecha-le señalo un pequeño frasco que estaba dispuesto a un lado de él.

-Este-dijo tomando el frasco y mostrándoselo a la chica que solo afirmo, sin embargo de un momento a otro el iluminado laboratorio de química paso a ser un oscuro cuarto parecido a un sótano y la ropa de todos cambio a un uniforme que se le hacia vagamente conocido, y lo mas extraño era los calderos que todos tenían junto a ellos a los cuales les agregaban extrañas cosas, Harry parpadeo varias veces tratando de desvanecer esa ilusión.

-¿Harry?-le hablo la castaña preocupada por el extraño comportamiento que de un momento a otro comenzó a tener sin razón aparente.

-_"Ya no puedes seguir aquí, tus amigos te necesitan" _-escucho al momento que volvía a estar en el laboratorio junto con sus amigos, todos con sus batas blancas-_"debes regresar"_.

-¿Mis amigos?-dijo desconcertado volteando a ver a unos preocupados Ron y Hermione.

-¿Compañero?-ahora fue Ron quien trato de obtener su atención sin éxito, los dos se voltearon a ver de forma nerviosa pues sabían que algo estaba pasando con él-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto a nadie en particular.

-No lo se-dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma nerviosa.

_-"Si no lo haces los perderás"-_no supo por que pero estaba seguro que era verdad.

-No-dijo en un susurro que ninguno de sus amigos fue capaz de escuchar, su postura se puso tensa.

_-"Si no quieres que nadie mas muera, rompe la ilusión y ¡regresa¡"-_lo ultimo sonó mas como una orden.

-¡Cállate¡-en un arrebato de furia aventó contra la ventana el frasco que tenia en la mano, por un momento cuando el fresco se rompió y el liquido salio volando causandole a Harry al verlo mucho terror, esto desato una cadena de imágenes donde ese rayo estaba presente y sabia que si llegaba a impactar contra alguien moriría, por lo tanto lo que estaba presenciando era una masacre y él no era capaz de comprender por completo lo que estaba pasando, solo era capaz de observar como esas extrañas personas vestidas con capas negras y mascaras apuntaban con un pedazo de madera de donde salían rayos de diferentes colores los cuales impactaban en inocentes, su mente estaba en blanco sin ser capaz de quitar la vista de esa horrible escena y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Qué rayos?-dijo Snape al escuchar el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose, sin embargo nunca espero ver una mirada tan llena de odio en la cara de Potter y al salir de la sorpresa fue a donde estaban los chicos-¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo Potter?-le pregunto al chico con tono irritado pero la contestación nunca llego-¿Potter?-dijo algo cabreado por ser ignorado, mas de un momento a otro vio como el chico comenzaba a llorar _"¿ahora que le pasa a este?"._

-Tiene que hacer algo profesor-le dijo Hermione de forma desesperado, ahora arrepentida de haberle prometido no decir nada.

-¿A que se refiere Granger?-pregunto Snape fastidiado al no entender que sucedía _"aunque lo diga, no se que podría hacer",_ para ese momento toda la clase estaba atento a ellos.

-¿Paso algo Herm?-le pregunto dubitativo el pelirrojo a la chica al ver su gesto indeciso.

-Bueno…-no sabía si era buena idea decirlo frente a toda la clase, además que no estaba segura si tenía conexión con lo de la mañana.

Harry trataba con todas sus fuerza de comprender lo que pasaba pero por mas que pensaba nada de eso tenia sentido, fue entonces cuando las imágenes cambiaron y se encontró frente a su casa pero esta estaba medio destruida, la puerta estaba abierta así que paso con paso tembloroso pues sentía que algo malo le esperaba dentro y que cierto era, al llegar a las escaleras que daban al primer piso encontró a su padre tirado en el piso y con los ojos muy abierto llenos de miedo, inconcientemente retrocedió unos pasos sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían sin embargo su miedo creció al pensar en su madre y salio corriendo a buscarla, al no verla en la planta baja subió al primer piso llegando hasta su habitación pues sus pies inconcientemente lo llevaron ahí, encontrándola en el piso sin vida y aunque sabia antes de subir que existía la posibilidad que eso pasara verlo él mismo era muy diferente, como un eco de los hechos vio lo que había pasado en esa habitación: un hombre que despedía un aura muy oscura, su madre diciéndole algo o rogándole por algo y el rayo verde.

-¡No¡-dio un grito desgarrador lleno de un gran dolor, sin importarle nada salio corriendo del laboratorio empujando a todo él que se cruzara en su camino.

-¡Harry¡-grito Ron mientras salía corriendo detrás de su amigo, había sido el primero en reaccionar después de escuchar ese grito que parecía mas un lamento de una criatura que ha visto la muerte de lo que mas ama.

-¿Qué esta pasando Granger?-dijo seriamente Snape ahora totalmente perdido en el asunto.

-Ojala lo supiera-dijo de forma triste, pensando si debía ir tras ellos o esperar que Ron lo trajera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ginny se encontraba recargada en su pupitre estaba a punto de caer dormida por el aburrimiento que sentía, es que nunca pensó que la historia pudiera ser mas aburrida de lo que ya creía pero después de conocer al profesor Binns supo que estaba en un error, él era un hombre mayor incluso era buena gente sin embargo eso no evitaba que su clase fuera considerada la mas aburrida en toda la historia de la escuela y eso ya era decir mucho.

"_Quiero ver a Harry_" era cierto que lo había visto a la hora del almuerzo pero eso no evitaba que lo extrañara, además que tenia el horrible presentimiento que si lo perdía de vista por mucho tiempo él desaparecería de su vida y eso era algo que ella no quería que pasara nunca, desde que lo conoció supo que Harry era el amor de su vida y su destino era permanecer juntos para siempre, tal vez sonora cursi pero era lo que ella deseaba.

_-"Debes dejarlo ir"-_eso la sobresalto, volteo a todos lados buscando al dueño de esas palabras pero solo encontró a casi toda la clase dormida.

_-"Debió ser mi imaginación"_-pensó algo mas calmada y con la idea que eso no fue nada.

_-"No debes retenerlo más, la vida de sus seres querido peligra y solo él es capaz de salvarlos"-_ahora si no tuvo duda de que eso fuera su imaginación.

_-"¿Quién eres?¿a que te refieres con eso?"-_pregunto mentalmente pues ya no perdía nada con preguntar, mas loca no podía volverse ¿o si?.

_-"Tú eres lo único que lo retiene aquí y no lo deja regresar"-_bueno lo cierto era que no esperaba respuesta.

_-"No se de que hablas y no…."-_no termino ya que la imagen de Harry apareció repentinamente en su mente, sintiendo que tenia que ir con él se paro y salio corriendo del salón ignorando los llamados del profesor de que regresara.

"_Harry no desaparezcas"_ ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba su mente mientras corría sin saber a donde ir.

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Señor, todo esta listo-dijo Macnair a Voldemort con una sonrisa maligna.

-Diles a los demás que partimos en cinco minutos-sin más el mortifago salio a cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

-¿En verdad atacara la orden de Dumbledore?-pregunto de forma precavida para no molestar a su señor.

-Por supuesto-dijo con decisión el hombre-¿Por qué la pregunta Bella?-su seño se frunció ligeramente.

-Es que como la última vez que se encontró con él le dijo que le daría un año antes de matarlo, pensé que….-dejo la oración flotando, aun así Voldemort lo entendió perfectamente.

-Y pienso cumplirlo-Bella solo quedo mas confundida ante sus palabras-pero yo solo le asegure un año a él, nunca dije nada de asegurar el bienestar de su orden-dijo de forma maliciosa, Bella no pudo mas que sonreír al escuchar eso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Ey, me acaban de informa que Voldemort tiene la localización del actual cuartel de la orden del fénix y que planea hacer un ataque a gran escala para eliminarlos-dijo Nott entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación.

-¿Para cuando será el ataque?-dijo con voz cansada Draco.

-En unos minutos-al escuchar eso todos los ocupantes de la habitación voltearon ver al chico en la puerta.

-¿Cómo?-esta vez es Lucius quien hablaron su voz fría.

-Lo siento, me acabo de enterar apenas-les dice Nott sin saber que mas decir a su favor.

-Tenemos que avisarle a mi padrino para que le diga a Dumbledore-dijo Draco y Nott salio a prisa para cumplir con la orden cuanto antes.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunta Zabini algo inseguro de que eso fuera suficiente para impedir que la orden fuera eliminada por completo.

-No, tendremos que ir a apoyarlos-lo cierto era que si no fuera porque seria una gran desventaja si la orden era eliminada, Draco no movería un solo dedo para ayudarlos.

-Iré a alertar a los chicos para que se preparen-dijo Zabini antes de salir a prisa para arreglar todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

-Estas asiendo lo correcto-Draco escucho las palabras de su padre, al parecer lo conocía tan bien que era capaz de adivinar lo que pensaba.

-Lo se-dijo mientras salía rumbo a su habitación para prepararse para el combate que se avecinaba _"maldición Potter, ¿Cuándo piensas mostrar la cara de nuevo? El mundo mágico te necesita" _a pesar de que no le gustara era conciente de que necesitaban del poder de Harry para derrotar a Voldemort.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/

Todo era un caos, nadie estaba preparado para contrarrestar un ataque mortifago a uno de sus cuarteles principales y más aun el lugar donde residía su ultima esperanza de triunfo, se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde sobre las barreras anti-aparición que habían sido puestas por lo cual les fue imposible sacar a Harry del campo de batalla que se había convertido el cuartel de la orden del fénix.

-¿Cómo están las cosas?-pregunto Remus llegando junto a Charlie que regresaba del frente de batalla.

-Estamos completamente rodeados, es imposible salir sin que se den cuenta-respondió de forma desalentadora.

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto?-cuestiono una consternada Molly, eso era lo que todos se preguntaban en ese momento.

-Seamus Finnigan y Cho Chang nos han traicionado-escucharon la áspera voz de Moody decirlo de forma muy seria.

-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? esos chicos no serian capaces de semejante acto-reclamo la matriarca Weasley.

-Es la verdad, incluso a sido confirmado aunque un poco tarde-nadie daba crédito a las palabras del hombre, nunca esperaron tener traidores entre ellos.

-Ahora en lo que debemos enfocarnos es en salir de esta con vida-dijo Snape al ver la consternación de todos ante una traición de los suyos, tenían que ver que había algo mas importante en que enfocarse por el momento.

-Pero ¿que es lo que podemos hacer?-cuestiono Kingsley pues para su mala suerte Dumbledore no se encontraba presente-estamos rodeados y a cada minutos nuestras filas disminuyen.

-Tiene que haber algo, no podemos dejar que Voldemort se apodere de Harry-dijo con decisión Remus.

-Olvida al chico, necesitamos pensar algún plan para llegar a mañana con vida-dijo ojo loco con exasperación.

-Si abandonamos a Harry entonces será en vano el que hayamos podido salir con vida de esta-le dijo con resentimiento Remus.

-No es momento de pelear entre nosotros, tenemos que pensar en algo y rápido-interrumpió la pelea Arthur Weasley.

-Hermione y yo nos encargaremos de Harry, así que no se preocupen por él-les llego la voz de Ron desde la puerta de la habitación, en eso una explosión hizo temblar la casa.

-Maldición, han penetrado las barreras alrededor del lugar-dijo Kingsley de forma nerviosa al saber que él enemigo tenia camino libre hacia ellos.

/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Es mentira, ellos están bien_" sin importarle nada salio corriendo rumbo a su casa, tenia que ver con sus propios ojos que lo visto solo era una horrible ilusión "_mis padres están vivos, no puedo dejarme llevar por eso, aun así necesito verlos con mis propios ojos para estar tranquilo y sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza"_ al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco contra alguien cayendo los dos al suelo.

-L..lo siento-dijo mientras se levantaba sin mirar en ningún momento a la persona con la que choco.

-¿Harry?-al escuchar esa dulce voz, por un momento sintió una gran tranquilidad pero solo fue por un momento.

-Gin-pronuncio su nombre en tono bajo, al verla no pudo mas y se desmorono delante de la persona mas importante para él pues sabia que ella seria capaz de entenderlo-son mentira ¿verdad?, todas esas imágenes son mentira-la chica no entendía lo que decía pero al verlo tan mal se acerco a él y lo envolvió en un dulce abrazo acogedor.

-Todo esta bien-le dijo y sin poder evitarlo mas Harry cayó de rodilla llevándose a Ginny con él, la joven comenzó a darle suaves caricias en la espalda al sentir que el chico estaba temblando.

_-"Tienes que dejarlo ir"-_de nuevo esa voz que comenzaba a fastidiar a la pequeña Weasley_-"Debe regresar al lado de ellos"-_la chica le iba a contestar pero se le adelantaron_._

_-_¿A dónde debo regresar?¿quien me espera?-Ginny se sorprendió al escuchar las preguntas de su novio.

-¿Puedes oírlo Harry?-le pregunto no dando crédito a lo que pasaba.

-Si, pero no se quien es-dijo como si eso fuera algo natural para él.

_-"Nosotros somos parecido, pero solo uno puede regresar"-_su voz se escucho con un dejo de amargura.

-No entiendo lo que dices-Harry salio del abrazo y levanto la mirada buscando al dueño de la voz-nosotros estamos donde deberíamos estar-dijo de forma contundente refiriéndose a Ginny y a él.

_-"Ginny deja de engañarte, por mas que lo desees sabes que Harry no debe estar aquí"-_la chica se tenso al escuchar su nombre.

-Yo…yo no…-como si de una película se tratara las imágenes de toda una vida muy diferente a la actual se mostraron ante ella, en ese momento la comprensión llego a su ser y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas brotara de sus ojos-¡no quiero que me deje¡-grito con desesperación.

-¿Ginny?-el chico no comprendía que pasaba y mucho menos el significado de las palabras de su chica-te prometo que nunca te abandonare-le dijo con tono conciliador tratando de calmarla.

_-"No puedes mantenerlo aquí para siempre"-_la chica estaba indecisa sobre que hacer pues él tenia razón_-"un día tendrá que regresar y se encontrara solo, acaso eso es lo que quieres para él"_-sus palabras tal vez eran crueles pero muy ciertas.

_-"Quiero ser egoísta y mantener a Harry a mi lado"-_ese era un pensamiento muy frecuente últimamente en ella_-"sin embargo no podría estar en paz conmigo misma si permito que Harry este solo cuando regrese"._

-Estas haciendo lo correcto-se escucho la voz esta vez muy cerca de ellos, cuando Ginny levanto la vista se encontró con el dueño de la voz.

-Así que eras tú-dijo dándole una sonrisa triste a la persona que estaba cerca de ellos, Harry volteo a donde estaba viendo Ginny y esta vez no vio una figura borrosa, esta vez era muy clara y podía ver cada una de sus rasgos sin dificultad.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto mientras sentía un revoltijo de emociones, no entendía como un extraño era capaz de causar tal caos en su interior.

-Lo siento no hay tiempo, tienes que regresar antes de…-comenzó a acercarse a ellos dos con paso decidido.

-¡Harrry¡-el grito de Ron al llegar a donde estaban ellos interrumpió al hombre-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto al ver a Harry en el piso junto a Ginny y a ese extraño hombre que se acercaba a ellos, al ver que su hermana lloraba pensó que el hombre les iba a hacer algo malo-no te acerques a ellos-le reto, el sujeto en cuestión enarco una ceja.

-Déjalo Ron-hablo Ginny rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado con la llegada del pelirrojo.

-Pero…-no entendía porque su hermana lo paraba, según su punto de vista ese hombre los estaba molestando.

-Esto tenía que pasar algún día-dijo a nadie en particular, para después fijar su vista en Harry-tienes que regresar ya que te necesitan mucho, él te guiara de regreso-cambio su vista por un momento al hombre.

-¿A que te refieres?¿regresar a donde?¿de donde conoces a ese tipo?¿por…?-no pudo seguir con las preguntas pues la chica poso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo.

-Pronto lo entenderás, solo quiero que recuerdes que pase lo que pase yo solo te amare a ti-a Harry eso le pareció una despedida y una muy triste-ve con él y por ningún motivo debes voltear atrás-después de eso tomo su rostro con sus dos pequeñas manos y le beso con todo el amor que sentía.

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

-¿Qué estará pasando haya afuera Ron?-pregunto con nerviosismo la castaña, las cosas estaba muy mal.

-No te preocupes ellos son muy fuertes no morirán fácilmente, tú solo concéntrate en proteger a Harry-le dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero cada vez las explosiones se escuchaban mas cerca y eso no era algo bueno.

-Tienes razón, nuestra prioridad es la seguridad de Harry-dijo con decisión la chica _"ya una vez te perdimos y no pudimos ayudarte, esta vez será diferente"_ lo cierto era que Hermione nunca se pudo perdonar el no estar junto a su amigo el día que quedo atrapado en esa cosa.

-Pero no por eso debes descuidar tu vida-le dijo Ron con un tono serio pues sabia que la chica podría ser capaz de entregar su vida por la de Harry, una explosión se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez mas cerca haciendo temblar las pocas cosas que había en el pequeño cuarto, al mismo tiempo que los chicos sacaban su varita y se ponían en alerta.

De un momento a otro la puerta salia volando por el impacto de algún hechizo, todo el lugar se envolvió en polvo dificultándoles la visión a los ocupantes de la habitación.

/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Rayos, es..esto va ma…mal-decía con voz jadeante mientras corría hacia el cuartel, sin darse cuenta se había alejado un poco y ahora corría lo mas rápido que podía al ver humo salir del lugar, iba lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Lupin cuidado¡-le grito Snape al ver como una maldición iba hacia el licántropo y él no podía ayudarlo pues estaba ocupado con tres mortifagos.

-Maldición-mascullo al momento de recibir la maldición de lleno, la cual le causo unos cortes algo profundos en el cuerpo, aun así siguió su camino pero esta vez mas alerta.

-_Avada Kedavra-__e_n un descuido uno de los mortifagos que peleaba con Snape le mando un Avada que Remus no fue capaz de ver con las prisas que traía por llegar junto a su cachorro.

-_Expelliarmus-__el rayo le dio de lleno al licántropo aventándolo unos metros y salvándolo del impacto de Avada._

_-je je, tengo un excelente tino-se vanaglorio Zabini quien estaba con la varita apuntando donde antes estuviera Remus._

_-Deja de presumir y ponte a hacer algo productivo-le regaño Nott mientras comenzaba a pelear contra algunos mortifagos._

_-Si, si ya voy-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el campo de batalla en busca de presas._

-Llegan tarde-fue lo único que dijo Snape al ver a sus antiguos alumnos entrar en escena.

/*/*/***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El hombre llego frente a los chicos que estaban en el suelo, su mirada se poso en un nervioso Harry, de repente la volvió al cielo y frunció el seño.

-Maldición, el tiempo se nos acaba-volvió hacia Harry y le extendió la mano-vamos, tienes que regresar antes de que sea demasiado tarde-el chico vacilo en aceptar su mano pues para empezar ni lo conocía.

-Ve Harry-le animo Ginny pues sabia muy bien que estaba algo indeciso pero este no era momento para dudas, la vida de muchos dependía de él-todo estará bien-Harry la vio y decidió confiar en sus palabras pues ella nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño, acepto la mano del sujeto para levantarse y sintió una agradable calidez al tocarla, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Espe…-Ron hizo amago de seguirlos pero sintió una mano aprisionando su muñeca evitando que saliera tras ellos-¿Ginny?-la chica negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no debía seguirlos-¿A dónde lo va a llevar?-dijo con tono preocupado.

-A donde pertenece-dijo de forma ausente, le dolía tener que separarse de él y más aun el saber que no regresaría, pero sobre todo que ella no podía acompañarlo.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? El lugar de Harry es a nuestro lado-le dijo con voz enojada.

-Así es, es justo ahí donde va-le regalo una sonrisa amarga-solo espero que esta vez lo cuiden mejor-le acaricio una mejilla a un muy confundido Ron que de un momento a otro comenzó a desvanecerse-ojala esto haya sido lo mejor, no te perdonare si esta decisión le causa mas dolor a Harry y no me importa que seas su padrino, Sirius-para ese momento la escuela se encontraba en total silencio dando a entender que nadie estaba en ella, al menos ya no; poco a poco comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y sentía su cuerpo muy ligero, la ultima imagen que llego a su mente fue la de Harry frente a Sirius y a su parecer era un reencuentro, aunque este Sirius se veía un poco mas joven que el de sus recuerdos, su piel estaba algo tostada, su cabello negro largo parecía muy suave y sus ojos grises no estaba opacos como los recordaba, sino mas bien brillantes además que no tenia esas feas ojeras y las arrugas que salen con los años, en conclusión era la imagen que pudo tener el hombre de no haber ido a parar en Azkaban, le alegraba que Harry hubiera podido ver esa imagen de una de las personas mas importantes para él aunque en estos momentos todavía no lo recordara.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Bien, ahora quiero que pienses en la habitación con dos puertas que viste hace poco-le dijo una vez estuvieron lejos de la escuela.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le dijo con desconfianza el chico, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiarle su vida al hombre frente a él.

-Ya te dije que no hay tiempo para las explicaciones, vamos haz lo que digo-le apuro pero este le miro con el ceño fruncido-cuando regreses entenderás todo o eso creo-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja solo para él.

-Así que ya vas a regresar Harry-la repentina intromisión de un tercero los sobresalto, pero mas sorpresa se llevo Harry al ver a esa persona.

-¿Alex?-pregunto el chico algo inseguro de lo que veía, pues al parecer su hermano sabia de que iba todo este asunto.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que esta pasando?-le pregunto con tono serio Sirius algo desconfiado del chico.

-¿Y por que no debería saber?-le respondió con otra pregunta, Sirius le iba a responder pero Alex no le dejo-no es momento de juegos tenemos que darnos prisa y regresar-dijo dándole una sonrisa a Harry.

-¿Darnos?-pregunto aun mas confundido Harry, en verdad que ahora si ya no sabia que pensar.

-Sip, yo voy contigo-le respondió de forma natural como si eso no tuviera importancia.

-¡¿Qué?¡-grito escandalizado el mayor-tú no puedes hacer eso-le rebatió su decisión.

-Claro que puedo, un guardián no puede dejar solo a su protegido-dijo con decisión, aunque nadie entendió lo que quiso decir y antes que preguntaran se acerco a Harry y lo tomo de la mano-no te preocupes aun hay esperanzas de que puedas regresar-al escuchar esto Sirius abrió grandemente los ojos-pero solo tú-se apresuro a aclarar al ver sus intenciones de preguntarle algo-tendrás que ser paciente-le dio una radiante sonrisa-entonces espero y nos veamos pronto-en eso de una pared de la calle apareció una puerta la cual atravesó llevándose a Harry quien solo se dejo llevar sin saber a donde lo llevaba pero el confiaba ciegamente en su pequeño hermano.

-Estaré esperando ese día-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y fueron cerrándose poco a poco _"espero nos volvamos a ver pronto Harry"_ ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/

-ja ja ja ja, he encontrado al bebé Potter-al escuchar esa voz un escalofrió les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Bellatrix-dijo Hermione con la voz cargada de odio al reconocer a la mujer que había llegado hasta ellos.

-Que tenemos aquí-dijo de forma juguetona viendo a los dos chicos-a una sangre sucia y a un traidor a la sangre-se burlo de los chicos que en ningún momento quitaron sus varitas de la figura de la mujer.

-Lárgate antes de que esta sangre sucia te patee el trasero-le dijo con la furia a flor de piel, nunca dejaría que esa mujer le pusiera un dedo encima a Harry.

-Que grosera eres cariño-le dijo con sarcasmo marcado en la ultima palabras-yo solo quería divertirme un rato con ustedes.

-Vete a divertir a otro lado-esta vez fue Ron quien hablo, no le gustaba tener a esa loca tan cerca de su amigo.

-Pero si este es un buen sitio-su sonrisa se volvió maniática-_crucio-_lanzo el hechizo a Hermione si previo aviso, la chica cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-_Diffindo-_Bella tuvo que cortar su crucio para esquivar el hechizo lanzado por el pelirrojo, este aprovecho para ir junto a la chica.

-_Fiendfyre-__de la varita de la mortifaga salio un látigo enorme de fuego azul que quemaba todo con lo que tenia contacto, Bella reía como loca mientras trataba de alcanzar a los chicos, sin embargo de un momento a otro el fuego creció y cada vez se le hacia mas difícil controlarlo, así que se rindió y dejo que el fuego arrasará con el lugar a su gusto._

_Ron y Hermione esquivaban exitosamente el fuego pero cada vez había más y la mortifaga bloqueaba la entrada, no era que pensaran escapar y dejar a Harry a su suerte esperando que nada malo le pasara dentro de esa cosa._

_/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/_

_Cuando Harry fue conciente de su entorno otra vez se encontró con la misma habitación de hace tiempo, aunque noto que la puerta azul estaba comenzando a perder su hermoso color mientras que la roja cada vez se parecía mas a la sangre._

_-¿Qué esta pasando? Y ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-por fin se decidió a preguntar lo que deseaba saber._

_-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ahora debemos ir a salvar a tus seres queridos-le dijo con voz seria._

_-¿Salvar a mis seres queridos?¿acaso están en peligro?-dijo con un tono muy preocupado._

-Si-le dijo de forma sincera-y si quieres que sigan con vida debes ir pos ahí-le dijo señalándole la puerta roja-pero todavía estas a tiempo de regresar a esa pacifica y hermosa vida que has llevado hasta ahora-dijo indicándole la puerta azul-tú tienes la decisión final, solo te digo que si eliges la primera llegaras a un lugar donde veras cosas que nunca en tu vida pensaste que experimentarías en primera fila-su mirada era triste-sin embargo decidas lo que decidas yo estaré siempre contigo.

Harry no sabia que hacer pues por lo que decía Alex nada bueno le esperaba en la puerta carmesí, pero si no iba algo malo le pasaría a las personas que apreciaba y no sabia ni siquiera que pasaba, fue cuando las palabras de Ginny regresaron a él _"pronto lo entenderás, solo quiero que recuerdes que pase lo que pase yo solo te amare a ti"_ era verdad si iba sabría por fin lo que estaba sucediendo,_ "ve con él y por ningún motivo debes voltear atrás" _ tomo una decisión, con paso firme y decidido camino hacia la puerta hasta estar frente a ella, tomo la perilla de la puerta y lentamente la giro para después abrirla.

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Ron ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-la castaña le preguntaba a su amigo, el fuego estaba comenzando a expandirse lentamente.

-_Aguamenti-__dijo con su varita hacia las llamas pero estas no parecían afectadas-rayos-maldijo en voz baja._

-Bebé Potter va morir-repetía una y otra vez Bellatrix al ver como el fuego se expandía con rapidez en el lugar-_Crucio-_comenzaba a lanzar los hechizos a diestra y siniestras en un vals de locura.

-_Sectumsempra-__el hechizo le dio de lleno al no esperar que alguien viniera en ayuda de los chicos-__ Expelliarmus-__antes de que pudiera reaccionar el segundo hechizo la hizo salir volando y estrellarse contra la pared dejándola inconciente-_ _Incarcerous-__unas sogas aparecieron para aprisionarla dejándola fuera del juego._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Ron al no poder visualizar a su salvador por el humo del fuego._

_-No esperaba que siguieras aun con vida Weasley-al escuchar esa voz que arrastraba las palabras no pudo mas que sorprenderse al igual que la castaña._

_-¿Malfoy?-dijo un muy alucinado Ron sin creer que en verdad fuera él quien los salvara._

_-Si yo tampoco esperaba salvar a una comadreja-le dijo con sarcasmo marcado en la voz-guarda para después las preguntas-dijo al ver que Ron iba a decir algo-tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos rosticemos-termino al ver como el fuego estaba creciendo rápidamente._

_-¡No¡-al escuchar la negativa Draco volteo a ver a la castaña quien fue la que lo dijo._

_-¿No?-pregunto al no entender porque la chica no quería irse y prefería quedarse en ese infierno, su ceño se frunció._

_-No podemos dejar a Harry-le dijo como única respuesta, Draco solo frunció mas el ceño._

-¿Potter esta aquí? Y si lo esta ¿Por qué diablos no ha salido a pelear o al menos a hecho algo?-cuando decidió venir a apoyar a la orden nunca espero encontrarse a Potter.

-Bueno no es tanto que no quiera hacer algo-dijo con voz nerviosa Ron-más bien es que no puede hacer nada-el chico no estaba seguro de decirle la verdad que solo algunos sabían.

-Eso es porque….-Draco no entendía a que se refería la comadreja y mientras más rápido se explicara mejor, pero nunca espero que la castaña lo tomara de la mano y lo guiara al interior de la habitación, eso si con cuidado de que no se quemara con las llamas.

-Es por eso-le dijo una vez lo puso frente al cristal donde se encontraba Harry encerrado.

-Que demonios-para ese momento su cara era todo un poema, tal vez el pudiera mantener su mascara de frialdad en situaciones extremas pero eso que tenia en frente se salía de todo margen, sin poner contener la curiosidad acerco su mano al cristal.

Todo paso en minutos, lentamente el cristal comenzó a cuartearse y Draco ni lento ni perezoso retiro la mano y dio unos pasos para atrás, los tres estaban muy sorprendidos pero eso solo era el principio ya que de un momento a otro los pedazos de cristal salieron volando sin embargo nunca sintieron el impacto de los fragmentos en su cuerpo porque estos se desvanecían antes de llegar a los jóvenes; para cuando pudieron levantar la vista vieron como el cuerpo de Harry flotaba en el aire.

-Ha…Harry-la castaña sentía un nudo en su garganta, después de tanto esperar por fin estaba de regreso y ya no pudo contener las lagrimas por mas tiempo.

Con mucha delicadeza fue colocado en el suelo el cuerpo del chico quedando parado, un aura de un brillante plateado lo rodeaba por completo, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él por la conmoción de lo que acababa de pasar, no paso mucho cuando lo que los mejores amigos de Harry esperaban desde hace tiempo sucedió, volvieron a ver esas hermosas esmeraldas abiertas después de tiempo si ver.

-Regrese-escucharon la voz ronca al no ser usada en mucho tiempo, cuando pronuncio esto el aura plateada se expandió con rapidez por todo el lugar como una onda expansiva, la cual iba haciendo desaparecer todo lo que tuviera magia oscura cuando dicha cosa o persona en la mayoría de casos tocaba, dejando a todos los que combatían en las cercanías a la casa confundidos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-fue lo único que atino a decir Draco viendo como las llamas azules habían desaparecido al contacto con la magia que había liberado Potter, por otro lado Harry ignorante de lo que acababa de hacer tenia su vista puesta en esos dos adultos que se parecían a sus mejores amigos, para luego ver al tipo rubio que se le hacia conocido.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto con sincera curiosidad en su voz, levanto la mano hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? Me ofende que olvides a tu enemigo No 1 del colegio-le dijo de manera burlona, este ignoro el comentario y dio solo unos pasos algo tambaleantes antes de caer en la inconciencia, gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Draco el chico no cayo al suelo, fue en ese momento cuando sus amigos reaccionaron al ver como Draco lo sostenía viendo que no era una ilusión.

Continuara….

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Nuevo capitulo, bueno lo cierto es que había pensado subir un capitulo a finales de Junio pero no tenia nada XD así que solo se quedo en pensamiento, soy del tipo de persona que no le gusta tardar mucho en actualizar porque se muy bien lo que se siente tener que esperar mucho para poder leer un nuevo capitulo T_T, pero esta vez el vicio pudo mas y me embobe con Katekyo timan reborn (todavía no lo termino de ver además que también estoy leyendo el manga X3), solo espero tener pronto un capitulo de mis otras historias (eso si no me envicio con otra serie *O*), además como soy muy buena les hice un capitulo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Primero no se fijen mucho en las cosas de química a las que hago alusión ya que lo único que busque fue palabras de la materia ya que no me quise meter en algún rollo filosófico, así que no me digan la mayoría son mentiras inventadas por su servilleta.**

**Segundo: para los que preguntaban por Sirius aquí queda resuelto, además de la identidad de la figura (a que no se lo esperaban XD ajajajajaja) si no entendieron la conversación que tuvieron los tres (aunque mas fue de dos O_O) mas adelante o a lo mejor en el siguiente capitulo, no estoy segura , aclarare todo el misterio pero si alguien quiere dar teorías de lo que paso en su mundo azul son bienvenidas.**

**Tercero: estoy consiente de que los mini duelos fuero pa-te-ti-cos pero nunca había escrito uno así que no tengo mucha idea como hacerlos (por eso no avanzo con sueños de oscuridad T_T) así que tendrán que disculpar mis patéticos intentos de mini duelos (tendré que ponerme a leer muchas historias con duelos para darme una idea de cómo hacerlos en el futuro T_T).Los hechizos los saque de internet pero les di la forma que a mi me dio la gana(solo fue en el da llamas de Bella ú_ú, porque no decia como era).  
**

**Cuarto: con respecto a Alex, se aceptan teorías solo que la explicación no será en un futuro muy cercano (dígase el siguiente capitulo u_u) ya que no quiero sobrecargar el siguiente capitulo con muchas explicaciones.**

**Creo que eso es todo según yo, pero si tienen alguna duda ya saben que hacer jejejejeje.**

**¡matta ne¡**


	5. Llegando al infierno

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 4 Llegando al infierno_

Sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido, era como si no lo hubiera usado en un buen tiempo, mientras iba tomando conciencia de su ser lentamente los hechos comenzaron a regresar a su mente: ese extraño hombre, las palabras de Ginny, la actitud de su hermano y mas que nada el rostro de ese hombre rubio.

Se removió un poco tratando de mover sus extremidades, por lo poco que sentía podía arriesgarse a decir que estaba en una suave cama, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos con un poco de dificultad ya que sus parpados los sentía pesados, cuando logro enfocar las cosas pudo ver que estaba en un cuarto que de nada se le hacia familiar.

-Veo que ya despertaste-escucho decir de su lado derecho, al voltear a ver al dueño de la voz se encontró con una joven de castaña cabellera que le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Quién eres?-al escuchar esto la sonrisa de la joven desapareció y una mueca preocupado la sustituyo.

-¿Qué dices? Harry no es momento de bromear-trato de mantenerse tranquila en esas circunstancias, al ver el rostro de desconcierto del chico agrego-soy Hermione.

-¿Qué?-su voz tenia un tono de completa sorpresa-no, tu no puedes ser ella-negó una vez recuperado de la impresión-Hermione es solo una chica de 15 años y tú eres una mujer adulta, no puedes ser ella.

En ese momento Hermione recordó que para Harry no habían pasado los últimos 10 años, tal parece las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como pensó pues ahora quedaba la cuestión de explicarle lo que había pasado en esos años que paso atrapado.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es….-trato de buscar la mejor forma de explicarle las cosas sin lanzarle todo de lleno, en eso la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre castaño con algunas canas y una cara que mostraba mucho cansancio.

-Hermione porque no vas a comer algo, yo me quedo con…..-no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento se encontró con dos brillantes esmeraldas observándolo con curiosidad, el hombre no pudo evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos pues desde hace mucho tiempo que deseaba volver a ver esos ojos abiertos y libre de ataduras-Harry-dijo en un susurro ahogado mientras se acercaba al chico que estaba recostado en la cama.

-Lo siento, pero ¿quien es usted?-dijo con tono incomodo ante la manera tan familiar que el hombre lo trataba, Remus lo vio confundido y luego volteo hacia la castaña.

-Tampoco me reconoció a mi-respondió su muda pregunta al no saber que mas decirle _"creo que lo mejor será primero saber lo que recuerda", _pensó Hermione analizando la situación-Harry ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-decidió comenzar a aclarar la situación a partir de lo que él le dijera_._

-Una habitación oscura y pequeña, un hombre rubio delante de mi llamándome Potter-eso fue lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando la chica le hizo la pregunta.

-¿Habitación oscura?¿hombre rubio?-el licántropo estaba desconcertado ante la respuesta.

-Eso debe ser cuando despertó, Malfoy estaba presente-dijo para si misma la castaña-¿y antes de eso?-volvió a insistir tratando de ubicar donde tenia que comenzar.

-¿Antes?-dijo tratando de recordar, al instante le llego el rostro abatido de su Ginny-yo no quería dejarla pero ese hombre insistió en que debía regresar, ella estaba muy triste pues no quería que nos separáramos sin embargo hasta Alex estaba de acuerdo con él-ante esto ultimo el recuerdo de Alex y él cruzando la puerta carmesí invadió su mente-¡Alex¡ ¿Dónde esta Alex?¿esta bien?-dijo con desesperación, por su parte los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación estaban confusos por lo que él chico decía ya que no tenia sentido para ellos.

-Tranquilízate Harry-le dijo Remus tratando de calmar al joven-¿Quién es Alex?-le pregunto de forma amable.

-Alex es mi hermano, el vino conmigo-al escuchar esto los dos quedaron desconcertados ante esa respuesta, ya que nuca esperaron escuchar eso.

-Harry tu no tienes hermanos-le dijo de forma conciliadora Hermione como si le estuviera corrigiendo las cosas a un niño.

-Claro que tengo un hermano-les dijo con voz firme-creo que se perfectamente cuantos hijos tuvieron mis padres-dijo con voz cortante, una cosa era él y otra muy diferente su familia-puede que me estén confundiendo con otra persona.

-A menos que no te llames Harry James Potter y tus padres no sean James yLily Potter entonces eres la persona correcta-le dijo Remus algo contrariado por el camino que se estaba yendo la platica.

-¿Hu?¿conoce a mis padres?-le dijo con curiosidad al hombre que menciono a sus nombres-pero si los conoce ¿por que no conoce a Alex?-a ninguno le paso por alto que el chico se refirió a sus padres en presente.

-Puedes decirnos ¿con quien haz estado viviendo en estos últimos años?-se aventuro a cuestionar Hermione.

-¿Cómo que con quien? desde que tengo memoria he vivido con mis padres por supuesto-ahora si podían decir que algo no andaba bien con el chico pero no tuvieron oportunidad de seguir el interrogatorio porque apareció otra persona en escena.

-Hey Herm vamos baja a comer ya, mamá dice que no podemos comenzar hasta que….-paro al ver la mueca de preocupación de la chica y del licántropo-¿pasa algo malo?.

-Creo que tenemos un pro…..-fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos gruñidos los cuales provenían del ocupante de la cama, él responsable al saberse el centro de atención se sonrojo.

-Lo..lo siento, creo que tengo hambre-dijo con voz tímida, muy apenado por la situación embarazosa en la que estaba.

-Ya era hora que despertaras compañero-le dijo con alegría el pelirrojo que apenas fue conciente que Harry estaba despierto.

-¿R..Ron?-dijo con inseguridad ya que aunque se parecía mucho a su mejor amigo pues esa cabellera roja era difícil de olvidar, quien estaba delante de él era un adulto y no el chico de su edad que el tenia en su memoria-no-dijo en un susurro una vez lo examino con detalle, por mas que se pareciera había algo en él que era diferente y lo mismo iba para la castaña.

-¿Por que no bajas con nosotros a comer?-le pregunto Ron al ver como de un momento a otro su rostro se había puesto triste.

-Ron no creo que…..-trato de persuadir al chico sin revelar nada importante frente a Harry pues sabia que había algo extraño con el mas joven.

-Vamos Herm, ya tuvo suficiente encierro además que le hará bien el contacto humano después de su largo aislamiento-decía mientras se acercaba a Harry para ayudarlo a salir de la cama-¿podrías pasarnos algo de ropa?-le pregunto al ver que Harry estaba en pijama.

-Pero….-aun seguía renuente a pensar que eso era una buena idea, no sabia como podía reaccionar este nuevo Harry.

-Ron lo mejor es que le traigamos algo de comer aquí, después de todo no lleva mucho que despertó y debe sentir su cuerpo entumecido-intervino por primera vez Remus desde que Ron entrara a la habitación.

-Tonterías, Harry se ve muy bien-dijo el chico desestimando el asunto-estoy seguro que le hará bien ver caras conocidas-mientras hablaba buscaba ropa para que el menor se cambiara-¡bingo¡-dijo con emoción al encontrar un cambio de ropa-ahora si nos disculpas Herm, no creo que Harry se sienta cómodo cambiándose frente a una chica-al escuchar esto el mencionado se puso como un tomate.

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Para cualquiera que no fuera parte del círculo de confianza de Dumbledore el ataque solo podría considerarse como una advertencia de que Voldemort ya se había cansado de jugar con ellos e iba muy en serio con su objetivo de eliminar a la resistencia, sin embargo para esas pocas personas que estaban al corriente de la situación de Harry el saber que fue él quien los salvo no solo les levanto la moral sino que también les dio esperanzas de derrotar de una vez por todas al lord oscuro que desde hace unos años prácticamente gobernaba sobre ellos en una dictadura.

Draco Malfoy con los años había logrado perfeccionar su mascara de total hermetismo ante los acontecimientos que se presentaran, sin embargo el descubrir a un Harry Potter con apariencia de 15 años atrapado en una especie de cristal mágico fue algo que lo sobrepaso por mucho por lo cual no pudo mantener sus emociones controladas.

Después de esa extraña explosión de poder que si no se equivocaba fue causada por Potter, fue comisionado para llevar al chico inconciente al antes castillo del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ahora sede principal de la orden del fénix principal grupo de resistencia contra Voldemort, sus ordenes fueron muy precisas: Llevar al chico hasta el castillo y por ningún motivo dejar que el enemigo supiera de su despertar aunque el pensaba que Voldemort no era idiota e iba a sumar uno mas uno muy rápido, para colmo Granger y Weasley se le pegaron como lapas al no querer separarse de su amigo.

La puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abrió mostrando a Snape, Lucius y Dumbledore quienes entraron a la que era la sala de reuniones de la orden y donde Draco llevaba varias horas esperando que el viejo director llegara y le explicara que significaba lo que había presenciado hace un par de horas en ese pequeño cuarto.

-¿Y bien? me va a decir que rayos esta pasando-dijo con impaciencia en cuanto el ultimo que entro cerro la puerta.

-Cálmate Draco, a eso vamos-le insto Snape al ver la desesperación de su ahijado, pues ciertamente estaban ahí para hablar sobre ese tema.

-Porque no nos sentamos-dijo Dumbledore mientras todos tomaban asiento en la mesa de reuniones-bien, creo que tengo que empezar por el principio.

-El ataque al ministerio-pronuncio Lucius ya que Snape le había contado que Harry "había aparecido", así que seguro era de eso de lo que quería respuestas Draco.

-En efecto, todo comenzó hace diez años cuando se hizo oficial el regreso de Voldemort después que apareciera en el ministerio-comenzó a relatar Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

-También el momento en que Potter desapareció-agrego Draco recordando los sucesos que los llevaron a la actual situación.

-Técnicamente Harry no desapareció-los dos rubios se le quedaron viendo con rostros desconcertados.

-¿Cómo es eso que técnicamente no desapareció?-Draco arqueo una ceja de forma elegante.

-Ese día Harry y sus amigos fueron al ministerio guiados por una visión de Sirius siendo torturado por Voldemort en el departamento de misterios-comenzó la explicación-sin embargo al llegar ahí descubrieron que era una trampa aunque fue un poco tarde.

-Recuerdo haber escuchado algo de eso por parte de Bella-comento Lucius recordando sus días en el lado oscuro.

-Como dije fue una trampa de Tom para llevar a Harry al ministerio y que tomara la profecía que se guardaba ahí sobre ellos-su cara se veía mas vieja al recordar ese día-para cuando nos dimos cuenta fuimos lo mas rápido que pudimos a ayudarlos, lamentablemente las perdidas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Potter?-pregunto Draco yendo al grano, no le gustaba las largas que le estaban dando.

-Nadie lo sabe con certeza-Dumbledore dio un suspiro cansado, desde que habia encontrado al chico en ese estado había hecho todo lo posible por descubrir que paso en la recepción del ministerio.

-¿Qué?-dijo con incredulidad-me quiere decir que no saben como ni por que Potter quedo atrapado en esa cosa-su paciencia tenia un limite.

-Para cuando Dumbledore llego con Potter, él ya estaba atrapado-por primera vez intervino Snape-en ese momento creímos que lo mejor seria ocultar ese hecho al mundo mágico por completo, sin embargo poco después descubrí que el lord estaba al corriente de lo que le ocurrió a Potter, así que solo pudimos deducir que él estaba presente cuando paso y no teníamos la intención de preguntarle directamente lo que vio.

-Desde que lo encontramos hicimos todo lo posible por buscar una forma de liberarlo pero como te habrás dado cuenta no tuvimos mucho éxito, solo podíamos esperar a que algo pasara que lo sacara de su prisión-a Dumbledore no le gustaba admitir que no había podido hacer nada por Harry -y la verdad es que aun no sabemos que causo su liberación.

-A ver recapitulando, hace diez años Potter quedo atrapado en ese cristal o lo que sea y no saben por que y ahora queda libre y tampoco saben por que-dijo de forma sarcástica.

-En pocas palabras, si-dijo Snape con tono sarcástico también.

-Ahora lo más importante es mantener su despertar en secreto, estoy seguro que en cuanto se entere Tom tratara de deshacerse lo mas rápido de él, además que aun no sabemos el estado físico y mental en el que se encuentra-dijo con tono serio Dumbledore.

-Esa es otra cosa extraña, a pesar que ha pasado tanto tiempo su cuerpo no creció dentro de su prisión-dijo Snape con curiosidad lo que pasaba con el organismo de Harry.

En ese momento escucharon ruido en el pasillo, se escuchaba como un alboroto así que Dumbledore decidió salir a investigar.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto a los causantes del disturbio, sorprendiéndose al ver a uno en particular.

-Lo siento, solo que Herm quiere mantener a Harry encerrado en esa habitación y yo le digo que tiene que salir a tomar el aire-le explico a grandes rasgos el pelirrojo.

-Ron tengo mis razones para creer que es mejor que permanezca en la habitación-le dijo de forma renuente.

-¿A si? Pues ¿por que no las dices?-le reto Ron con mirada desafiante-no solo tu sabes lo que es mejor para Harry.

-Tranquilizate Ron-trataba Remus de bajas los ánimos entre los chicos.

-Maldición Ron, ¿por que tienes que ser tan terco?-dijo con voz cansada, volteando a ver a Dumbledore para que le ayudara.

-Etto-escucharon la tímida voz de Harry-no se quien tenga la razón pero no deseo que se peleen por mi-dijo con nerviosismo.

-Potter-les llego la voz desde la puerta de la sala de reuniones, los cinco voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz-tan pronto despiertas y ya comienzas a querer llamar la atención.

-Pro..profesor Snape ¿usted sabe donde nos encontramos?-le pregunto pues a pesar que se veía un poco mas viejo casi no había cambiado nada.

-¿De que estas hablando Potter?-le dijo Snape mientras arqueaba una ceja, algo en su actitud no era normal.

-Yo no..no entiendo nada, en un momento estaba junto a Alex y al otro despierto en este extraño lugar que nunca había visto en mi vida-ahora si nadie sabia que decir.

-Harry ¿Quién es Alex?-le pregunto Dimbledore preocupado por lo que les había contado.

-¿Director Dumbledore?-se le quedo viendo al hombre, ignorando la pregunta-no usted se parece pero no es él, con su perdón pero usted se ve mas viejo y cansado que el director que yo conozco, casi pareciera que a estado luchando toda su vida y ya estuviera en su limite-todos quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración del chico.

-Hermione ¿Qué esta pasando?-le pregunto a la castaña ya que creía que esa era la razón por la que no quería que fuera con los demás.

-No estoy seguro pero creo que Harry ha creado otra vida a la que llevaba aquí-dijo de forma nerviosa.

-Estas diciendo que nuestra última esperanza no recuerda el destino que debe cumplir-dijo con burla Draco a un lado de Snape.

-Cállate Malfoy-le dijo Ron con enojo marcado en su voz.

-Sin embargo tiene razón, al parecer Harry no recuerda nada del mundo mágico-dijo con preocupación-así que lo mas seguro es que no recuerde a Voldemort.

"_¿Mundo magico?¿Voldemort?¿destino? de que rayos están hablando"_ pensaba confundido al no entender de que hablaban esas personas que se parecían a sus conocidos pero que eran mas grandes.

-No se que esta pasando aquí, tampoco de lo que están hablando y lo mas seguro es que me estén confundiendo con alguien mas ya que aunque se parecen a personas que he conocido no son ellos-les trato de explicar la situación-así que los dejare para que sigan buscando a esa persona y en cuanto encuentre a Alex regresaremos a casa con nuestros padres-todos estaban shokeados ante lo que Harry les decía y parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, aprovechando que nadie decía o hacia algo decidió que era buen momento de irse.

-¡Espera¡-grito Hermione saliendo del shock al ver que Harry se alejaba de ellos, pronto todos estaba yendo detrás del chico fugitivo.

Corria a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban sin mirar atrás, no sabia a donde iba pero al parecer su cuerpo si pues si necesidad de darle la orden este iba por pasillo como sabiendo a donde quería llegar. Minutos después de caminar por varios pasillo y dar algunas vueltas por todos lados llego frente a una gran puerta, misteriosamente en todo su camino nunca se cruzo con nadie mas.

-¡Harry¡-escucho que lo llamaban detrás de él pero en ese momento en su mente solo estaba la puerta y las posibles maneras por las cuales la podría abrir.

-Detente ahí Potter-dijo Draco llegando con el chico, este volteo a verlo y fue hasta ese momento que fue conciente de que ese chico era el mismo que había visto antes de caer inconciente.

-Ya te había visto antes-le dijo con genuina curiosidad mostrando en su rostro inocente-¿Quién eres tú?.

-Rayos, ahora pareces mas inocente que antes-le dijo al ver las muecas y gestos que hacia al hablar, en eso a la mente de Harry regreso la imagen de Alex.

-Yo tengo que encontrarlo y ver que esta bien-su mirada se entristeció, para este momento todos lo estaban rodeando.

-Tranquilízate Harry, porque no vamos a hablar a otro lugar mas privado-le insto Dumbledore tratando de evitar que alguien que no debía lo viera.

-No puedo, tengo que encontrar a Alex-dijo con decisión en su voz, en esos momentos lo único que quería era saber que su hermano estaba bien.

-¿Alex?-de nuevo ese nombre que solo dos personas sabían a quien se refería.

-Tengo que saber que paso con él-dijo con preocupación, tocando la puerta y haciendo que esta comenzara a abrirse, sorprendiendo a todos ya que desde hace 3 años por seguridad solo ciertas personas podían abrir y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Ahora qué esta pasando?-cuestión Remus al no creer lo que veía, ciertamente cuando se trataba de Harry no se podía esperar algo normal.

Sin darle importancia al hacho de que la puerta se había abierto pos si sola y al cosquilleo que sintió al entrar en contacto con esta, se apresuro a salir fuera del lugar encontrándose rodeado de bosque y más bosque.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-se pregunto en voz alta frustrado, si pensaba que seria difícil encontrar a Alex en ese extraño lugar, ahora seria una odisea al no cantar con la ayuda de nadie-¿Dónde estas Alex?-dijo a la nada, entonces vislumbro algo acercándose por los aires.

Con cada segundo que pasaba la figura se acercaba y comenzaba a tomar forma de un ave, cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros se sorprendió al ver que era un majestuoso feliz rojo fuego, un ave que solo había visto en ilustraciones de libros de fantasía y todos los demás presentes también estaban alucinados con la hermosa criatura que veían, sin embargo eso solo era el principio ya que una vez estuvo delante de Harry comenzó a emitir un brillo platinado y poco a poco comenzó a transformarse bajo la curiosa mirada de todos, terminando con una sorpresa inesperada.

-A…Alex-dijo en un hilo de voz sin poder creer lo que sus ojos había presenciado hace unos momentos.

-Hasta que pude dar contigo, estuve pensando seriamente liberar todo tu poder para localizarte-dijo de forma alegre como si fuera lo mas normal-creo que el castillo era el que impedía que pudiera localizarte-dijo con el seño fruncido viendo de mala manera la edificación.

-Debo estar soñando-dijo tratando de hallarle coherencia a lo que estaba pasando-si definitivamente esto es un sueño y dentro de poco mi madre ira a despertarme para que vaya al colegio-decía para si mismo como poseso tratando de creérselo el mismo.

-En serio, como me fastidia lo terco que puedes llegar a ser-le dijo con frustración al ver que aun no quería creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Que mas quieres que piense si de un momento a otro despierto en un extraño lugar, con personas parecidas a las que conozco pero que no lo son y para la cereza del paste apareces como un ave para cambiar a tu forma humana-le dio un recuento de todo lo que ya había meditado una y otra vez en su mente- o si es de lo mas normal que estas cosas sucedan-ironizo.

-Ya entendí, no te pases-le dijo mientras hacia un gracioso puchero, los demás presentes estaban callados a la expectativa.

-Tenemos que regresar a casa, mamá y papá deben estar preocupados por haber desaparecido de repente-le dijo al pelirrojo quien al escuchar esto su mirada se ensombreció.

-Harry-avellana y esmeralda se encontraron-ya estas en casa-el desconcierto hizo presa del moreno que no comprendía o no quería comprender el significado de las palabras de su hermano.

-No-retrocedió unos pasos de su hermano-este lugar no es mi casa, no conozco a ninguna persona aquí y mis padres no están-su voz sonaba muy triste ya que al mencionarlo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No debes confundir tus recuerdos y tus sueños-se acerco a Harry-tú mejor que nadie sabe que no puedes seguir viviendo de una ilusión, mientras mas pronto lo dejes ir menos doloroso será aceptar las cosas-algo dentro de su ser le decía que su hermano tenia razón pero eso no evitaba que tuviera miedo de la verdad.

-Ginny ¿Dónde esta ella?-cuestiono al darse cuenta que no se había encontrado con la Ginny de ese lugar ya que si lo que pensaba era verdad, debería haber una Ginny mas adulta ahí, sin embargo nadie dijo nada-¿Qué pasa?-no le gustaba el tenso silencio que se había formado.

-Tú sabes la respuesta, depende de ti si en verdad la quieres saber-le dijo de forma evasiva Alex.

-No lo se por eso pregunto-dijo con fastidio, no le gustaba que evadieran sus preguntas-si no quieres de….-no pudo seguir por que le llego una imagen que recordaba haber visto.

********************Flash back**********************

Iban corriendo a todo lo que daban, hasta ahora habían sido capaces de escapar de los mortifagos, además que tenían en sus manos la profecía y solo necesitaban poder escapar a salvo.

-No los dejen escapar-escucho que la voz de una mujer gritar, tal vez podría ser Bellatrix-no toquen a Potter, con los demás hagan lo que quieran-al escuchar lo ultimo un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y los hechizos no se hicieron esperar.

Algo dentro de él le hizo voltear a atrás, solo para ver como un rayo de color verde se estrellaba en la espalda de la pequeña Weasley, lo ultimo que vio antes de que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente fue el rostro lleno de terror de la chica y por un momento barajo la posibilidad de regresar por su cuerpo pero en esos momentos lo primordial era que los demás sobrevivieran así que se trago su dolor y se acerco rápidamente a Ron que era detenido por Hermione y Neville para que no fuera donde estaba tendido en cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

-Tenemos que irnos-le dijo y mas que una opción fue una orden, el pelirrojo iba a replicar pero al ver la mirada de Harry desistió y obedeció, el moreno dio una ultima mirada antes de ponerse en marca de nuevo, le parecía cruel hacer eso pero en esos momentos no podía hacer nada mas.

*************Fin flash back***************

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquearle y sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas al suelo, no podía creer lo que había visto y quería pensar que era mentira pero sabía que eso era verdad.

-Es…es mentira ¿verdad?-le suplicaba a Alex que le dijera que su Ginny estaba viva en algún lugar, este por su lado volteo la mirada ya que no quería ver como su querido hermano sufría-yo….yo le prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos-finas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-¡se lo prometí¡-grito con desesperación, de un momento a otro se paro y se abalanzo contra Alex agarrándolo de la camisa-dime como regresar con ella, tu debes saber como-la amargura era palpable en su voz.

-No puedes, tomaste una decisión y no puedes regresar atrás-le decía con tristeza-ella al final comprendió lo que había pasado y acepto su destino-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Que?-no deba crédito a lo que escuchaba, fue en ese momento que comprendió las ultimas palabras que le dirigió la chica y su actitud-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mi? También estoy involucrado en esto.

-No había tiempo-dijo al momento que se sacaba del agarre del mayor-si hubiéramos esperado un poco mas todos estarían muerto y para cuando despertaras ahora si estarías completamente solo, en ese momento no tuvimos mas opción-trataba de hacerle entender las cosas, para terminar de arruinarle el día la visión de la muerte de sus padres cobro sentido de un momento a otro.

-Ellos también-dijo con un hilo de voz, Alex solo afirmo comprendiendo a que se refería y fue cuando sintiendo como el mundo se le venia encima-dices que lo hicieron para que no estuviera solo y entonces como le llamas a mi reciente situación.

-Esto es diferente-trato de explicarle a lo que se refería, pero Harry ya estaba cansado de todo esto.

-¿Diferente?-dijo con ironía-estoy en un mundo que me es desconocido con gente que supuestamente me conocen y las personas mas importantes para mi están muertas-con cada palabras se sentía mas enojado-por supuesto que es diferente y sabes porque-su mirada estaba llena de dolor-porque ingenuamente cambie el Cielo por el infierno-no dijo nada pues sabia que era cierto.

-Aun así fue lo mejor-le dijo con firmeza sin ningún arrepentimiento-aunque no lo creas ahora tú eres el único capaz de salvar a todas las personas que viven en el infierno-Harry no entendía que quería decir pero a estas alturas no le importaba-en verdad lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?-le pregunto al haber perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-Esto-dijo mientras dos dedos de su mano derecha comenzaban a brillar y los colocaba en su frente, para momentos después comenzar a ver imágenes que nunca en el resto de su vida olvidaría.

****************Flash back******************

Un pequeño poblado estaba siendo quemado, se podían ver por todos lado gente corriendo tratando de salvar su vida y extraños hombre encapuchados y con mascaras cubriendo su rostro detrás de ellos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra contra los pobre inocentes que no podían defenderse, atacaban a todos por igual fueran niños, mujeres o viejitos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los mismos sujetos encapuchados golpeando a un hombre a pleno día en una calle transitada, nadie se acercaba a ayudarlo ya que solo les iría peor, es mas incluso procuraban pasar lo mas lejos posible por miedo a que se les ocurriera ir contra ellos solo por ir pasando cerca, en sus rostros se podía ver el miedo y la impotencia reflejados al tener que soportar eso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una casa muy vieja y casi en ruinas donde se podía ver a una familia que a duras penas podía sobrevivir a las inclemencias del clima, una familia que una vez fue de las mas importantes familias en el mundo mágico pero que cometió el error de revelarse contra el lord oscuro públicamente.

***************Fin flash back*******************

-¡Basta¡-grito con desesperación, lo que acababa de ver era algo horrible-eso no tiene que ver conmigo, no tiene nada que ver conmigo-trataba de convencerse.

-Deja de huir, tu sabes muy dentro de ti que tu eres el único con el poder de cambiar las cosas-le dijo con firmeza Alex-tal vez suene cruel, pero eres el único que puede acabar con esta guerra que ya ha durado demasiado.

-¿Guerra?-dijo soltando una amarga carcajada-es que acaso estas ciego, solo soy un chico de 15 años común y corriente no un héroe que salvara el día, alguien como yo que ni siquiera es capas de resolver sus propios problemas mucho menos será capaz de acabar con una guerra.

Por primera vez en su vida todos los presentes comprendieron como se debió de sentir siempre Harry desde que llego al mundo mágico y se le dijo cual seria su destino, todos se sintieron avergonzados porque en algún momento de su vida cargaron la misión de terminar con la guerra en Harry, sin pararse a pensar si él lo quería o si estaba preparado para tal encomienda, solo se dejaron llevar por lo que una profecía dicto sin importarles sacrificar a un niño inocente que lo único que quería era ser amado.

-No importa como lo veas yo no soy ningún héroe-sin saber a donde ir salio corriendo, en ese momento solo quería estas solo.

Continuara…...

* * *

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, he tardado mucho en hacer el capitulo porque no tengo nada de inspiración y no es el único ya que los otros dos también están en paro, además que he estado algo ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir algo decente así que decidí esperar a que llegara algo de inspiración a escribir alguna porquería XD.**

**Lo que paso hace diez años no lo describí tanto ya que pienso ponerlo mas delante de forma muy detallada, esto solo era una probadita de lo que paso además que puede que también para ese entonces diga el porque y el como.**

**En cuanto a Alex aun no creo que sea el momento de revelar quien o que es, solo digo que será pieza clave en la historia, pero no se asusten que tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad sobre él y que relación guarda con Harry(aparte de su hermano claro XD).**

**Además Harry tendrá que adaptarse a una vida que no recuerda, restablecer las viejas amistades y quien a lo menor crear otras.**

**¿Mate a Ginny? O_O, era necesario como parte de la trama de mi historia así que pido perdón a los fan de Ginny pero quien sabe y a lo mejor si muchos me lo piden la traigo de regreso aunque por el momento no tengo la intención.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben, manden review.**

**¡Matta ne¡**


	6. Dando un paseo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (menos los que yo cree en mi historia)**

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 5: Dando un paseo_

En estos momentos agradecía ser muy bueno en deportes, ya que le estaba facilitando la huida, podía escuchar pasos y voces llamándolo detrás de él pero eso era algo que ahora no le importaba lo único que deseaba era regresar a su vida normal.

-Deja de huir Harry-escucho la voz de su hermano muy cerca y volteo un momento para ver que estaba por alcanzarlo.

-Déjame en paz-le grito una vez su vista volvió al frente-solo deseo regresar a casa-ese era el único pensamiento que tenia.

-Ya estas en casa-le rebatió, no había esperado que se comportara de forma tan inmadura.

-¡No¡-le grito con todas sus fuerza-voy a regresar a casa y nadie podrá evitarlo-al decir eso su cuerpo comenzó a liberar magia.

"_Maldición, que buen momento eligió su magia para salir"_ pensó irónicamente acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo, para cuando todo el cuerpo de Harry estaba rodeado de un aura plateada este desapareció dejando a sus perseguidores desconcertados, ya que aun no llegaban a la zona donde eran capaces de desaparecerse.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Draco llegando al lugar exacto donde Harry había desaparecido.

-Tenemos que buscarlo, en sus condiciones actuales es un blanco fácil-dijo Hermione muy preocupada por su amigo.

-Claro que lo vamos ir a buscar, eso no esta a discusión-dijo de forma seria Ron, las cosas no estaban yendo como pensó que seria cuando Harry despertara.

-Entonces podrías iluminarnos y decirnos donde tenemos que ir a buscar Weasley, porque seguro ya tienes un plan ¿cierto?-le dijo Draco con sarcasmo, Ron tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar las palabras que deseaba compartir con Malfoy, aunque lo cierto es que no tenia idea de donde buscar pues ese chico no era su Harry.

-¿Qué paso?-escucharon la voz de Dumbledore quien acababa de llegar con ellos al igual que los demás adultos.

-Desapareció-les dijo una nerviosa Hermione, sin poder evitar pensar en todos los peligros que corría su amigo lejos de ellos.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?-pregunto Remus muy preocupado por el destino que tendría su cachorro estando solo sin recordar nada de este mundo.

-Eso, simplemente se desapareció-hablo Draco-por si lo olvidaron todos los magos podemos hacerlo-dijo con burla al notar que los recién llegados quedaron desconcertados con la respuesta de la castaña.

-¡Draco¡-Lucios lo regaño por su falta de respeto a los mayores, pues ese no era un comportamiento digno de un Malfoy.

-¿Qué? Solo dije la verdad-se defendió aunque sabia que había sido algo grosero, pero en esos momentos estaba enojado al descubrir toda la información que Dumbledore y su orden habían mantenido oculta todo este tiempo.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo antes que Tom-dijo con firmeza Dumbledore-pues creo que a estas alturas ya debe saber del despertar de Harry-lo último lo dijo con nerviosismo, pues no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si Voldemort encontrara antes a Harry.

-¿Y el chico que apareció de la nada y al parecer Potter lo conocía?-pregunto Snape al notar que tampoco se encontraba siendo que había sido el primero en salir tras Harry, todos se miraron desconcertados sin saber la respuesta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No sabia que había pasado, solo tuvo una extraña sensación de ser succionado y como de repente dejo de sentir el piso, para al final terminar tumbado en el piso un poco mareado, una vez recuperado volteo a todo lados observando el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-se pregunto desconcertado, sin la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

-Creo que en "casa"-escucho que le respondían alguien a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con Alex observando con curiosidad el lugar. Al parecer lo había alcanzado antes de que Harry desapareciera trasportando a los dos.

-Eso es mentira-frunció el seño al ver que el lugar se encontraba en ruinas, ese de ningún modo podía ser su casa.

-Olvidas que esta es la realidad y nada de lo que recuerdas es completamente verdad-le trato de hacer entender las cosas.

-Como olvidar algo así-dijo con melancolía al hacer un recuento de todo lo que había pasado desde que llego a ese lugar.

- Lo mejor será buscar la forma de regresar con la orden-dijo meditando las cosas, a simple vista ese era el plan mas efectivo.

-¿Y co….?.-dejo de hablar al escuchar unos extraños ruidos que se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

-¿Por qué rayos tenemos que hacer guardia en un lugar como este?-escucharon la molesta voz de un hombre.

-Y yo que se, son ordenes del lord oscuro-le replico otro sujeto hastiado de escuchar los berrinches de su compañero.

-Tenemos que irnos-le susurro Alex al ver a esos sujetos, algo le daba mala espina.

-Pero ¿A dónde?-le pregunto Harry-ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos exactamente.

-A donde sea, solo alejémonos de esos sujetos-le respondió de forma nerviosa, sin embargo parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que solo habían dado unos pocos pasos, cuando accidentalmente Harry piso una ramita avisando a los sujetos de su presencia.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto uno de los hombre con su varita apuntando a su dirección-sal ahora mismo.

Sin otra alternativa Alex salió lentamente, rogando internamente porque esos hombres no tuvieran idea de quien era Harry, después de él iba su hermano quien se notaba estaba muy nervioso a pesar de que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí-dijo uno de los hombre mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

-Greyback déjalos en paz, no podemos perder el tiempo en ellos-le trato de persuadir el otro sujeto.

-Vamos Yaxley, no pasara nada si me divierto un poco-le quito importancia al asunto, lo cierto es que estaba muy aburrido y deseaba algo de diversión.

-Estamos a mitad de una misión, no podemos permitirnos dis….-paro de hablar al visualizar mejor a uno de los chico, algo en el se le hacia conocido-¿Cómo te llamas chico?-pregunto mirando fijamente a Harry.

-¿Para que quieres saber su nombre? Le vas a hacer una tumba-pregunto Greyback burlandose de la estupida pregunta de su compañero.

-No digas estupideces-le dijo fastidiado-siento que ya lo he visto en algún lado pero no recuerdo donde-se sentía irritado de no poder recordar donde lo había visto, por otro lado Alex estaba muy tenso pues cada vez había más riesgo de que fueran descubiertos.

-Debe ser su imaginación, nosotros nunca los habíamos visto-trato de distraerlos Alex, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda su capacidad para pensar una manera de huir.

-No, estoy seguro que ya lo he visto antes-algo le decía que era muy importante recordar esa información.

-Los años no pasan en balde, ¿verdad? Yaxley-se mofo de su compañero-aunque ahora que lo mencionas, a mi también se me hace conocido-dijo cambiando a una pose seria y mirando detenidamente a Harry, cuando llego a su rostro algo llamo su atención lo que ocasiono que se acercara al chico.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Yaxley al ver como este se acercaba a Harry, Greyback lo ignoro y cuando estaba por acercarse mas a Harry, este retrocedió instintivamente ocasionando que sus cabellos se movieran un poco y mostrando la cicatriz.

-Po..Potter-dijo Greyback muy sorprendido, pues nunca creyó volver a verlo y mucho menos con esa imagen.

-¿Qu..Que?- Yaxley se sorprendió al escuchar a su compañero pronunciar ese nombre, sin embargo al recordar la imagen del salvador del mundo mágico y ver al chico frente a él supo que lo que decía su compañero era cierto, por mas extraño que pareciera.

-¡Corre¡-fue el grito que escucharon los dos hombres antes de ver como los dos chicos salían corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo.

-¡Tras ellos¡-dijo Greyback una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, así los dos hombres emprendieron la persecución y aunque no estaban muy seguros de que en realidad fuera Potter, algo les decía que si lo llevaban ante su señor serian premiados.

"_Maldición, debo mejorar mi condición física"_ pensaba un agitado Alex mientras corría por su vida.

-_Bombarda_-el estruendo que el hechizo causo solo consiguió poner mas nerviosos a los chicos-_Diffindo-_los hechizos no dejaron de volar cerca de ellos_._

_-_Usa tu magia Harry-le dijo con desesperación Alex, sin saber que mas hacer.

-¿Cómo hago eso?-le pregunto sin tener la menor idea de cómo hacer eso.

-Solo haaaaa…-al escuchar el grito volteo a ver a donde se supone iba Alex corriendo, encontrándose con el chico tirado en el suelo agarrándose una pierna.

-¡Alex¡-fue rápidamente a su lado sin importarle que los sujetos que los seguían estuvieran cada vez mas cerca de ellos.

-Vete-le dijo Alex mientras trataba de parar el sangrado de su pierna-no debes dejar que te atrapen.

-No me iré sin ti-le dijo de forma firme Harry, arrodillándose frente a su hermano para ver su herida.

-_Incarcerous-_al instante unas sogas lo atraparon dejándolo a merced de los mortifagos-seguro el lord oscuro nos premiara por llevarle al chico-dijo Yaxley alejando a Harry de su hermano.

-¿Qué hacemos con el mocoso?-pregunto Greyback viendo a un indefenso Alex tratando de pararse.

-Solo necesitamos a este-dijo mientras tomaba a Harry de la soga-desaste de él-sentencio al final.

-Esto será divertido-dijo un Greyback con ojos llenos de locura, siendo que por fin tendría un poco de diversión-_crucio-_al momento que impacto el hechizo Alex comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¡No¡-Harry se retorcía tratando de zafarse del agarre para ir a auxiliar a su hermano-¡déjalo en paz¡.

-Que aburrido-y el mortifago paro el hechizo-lo siento chico, pero ya me aburri ademas no tengo tiempo de divertirme como es debido-le dijo con fingida pena-_Avada kedavra-_no supo porque pero al ver la luz verde que salió de la varita del mortifago Harry supo que nada bueno pasaría si llegaba a impactar en su hermano.

"_No puedes dejarme tu también, no lo permitiré"_ y con eso en mente uso su magia para liberarse de las ataduras, causando una pequeña onda magica que mando a volar a los dos mortifagos, además que cuando la onda de magia alcanzo el hechizo a unos centímetros de Alex, este se cristalizo haciéndose polvo al chocar con el suelo.

-Ha…Harry-aunque no había sido muy grande la herida, el hecho de estar perdiendo una considerable cantidad de sangre le estaba afectando.

-Debes aprender a usar tus poderes de guardián-escucho una voz fría, muy diferente a la de su hermano- se supone que es tu deber proteger a tu amo y no al revés-cuando vio sus ojos se sorprendió al no encontrar unas esmeraldas, en su lugar había dos pozos platinados-los protagonistas de esta guerra se están reuniendo y si no eres capaz ni siquiera de protegerte a ti mismo tu amo pagara las consecuencias, pues Voldemort no es nada comparado a su verdadero enemigo.

-Tu eres….-no podía articular una oración coherente al ver quien estaba frente a él.

-Esta es la primera y ultima vez que intervendré-le dijo mientras fruncía el seño-no me importa lo que este mocoso desee, tiene un destino que cumplir y es tu obligación velar por que lo cumpla-dicho eso poco a poco los ojos de Harry fueron volviendo a ser las conocidas esmeraldas-¿Alex?-parpadeo unos momento tratando de disipar la confusión que reinaba en su cabeza.

-Tsk-chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, aun se sentía un poco mareado pero era mas la humillación que sentía-ya vez lo que ocasionas con esa actitud tan inmadura-le reprendió pues no le gustaba nada ser regañado por algo que no era su culpa-Porque no simplemente puedes aceptar las cosas como son.

-Ho claro, como es tan normal todo lo que me ha pasado-le dijo con sarcasmo-tienes razón, simplemente tengo que aceptar con los brazos abiertos el hecho de que llegue a un mundo donde la magia existe y yo soy el héroe que salvara al mundo de esta guerra.

-Tampoco así, pero…-viéndolo de ese modo en cierta manera sonaba algo descabellado.

-Esta bien-quedo desconcertado al escuchar su respuesta, ahora si ya estaba completamente perdido.

-¿Perdón?-no podía creer que así de fácil hubiera sido convencerlo de su papel en la próxima guerra que se avecinaba.

-Oíste bien, voy a pelear en esta guerra-eso había sido algo que Alex no se había esperado, por un momento creyó que había recuperado sus recuerdos, sin embargo reevaluó eso al escuchar lo demás-pero no lo hare por esas personas que supuestamente son importantes para mi, lo hare porque todavía no deseo morir.

"_¿Qué significa toda esta información que estoy recibiendo?"_ se pregunto mentalmente mientras una gran cantidad de información acerca de la magia y del mundo donde se encontraba en esos momentos, llegaba a su mente.

-Harry-susurro su nombre sin poder evitarlo, algo dentro de él estaba cambiando ya que podía sentirlo, era como si su personalidad real y la que creo en su sueño se estuvieran fusionando, no sabia si eso era bueno o no.

-_Avada Kedavra-_al escuchar estas palabras salió de sus pensamientos para ver como Harry usaba la maldición asesina en los mortifagos, con la diferencia de que no usaba varita y el hechizo había salido en forma de una flecha de cristal color jade.

-¿Que rayos crees que haces?-le pregunto conmocionado al ver lo fácil que le fue a Harry asesinar a una persona, pero al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien pues sus ojos se veían algo opacos, y se veían como los de un anciano que a pasado por momentos muy duros a lo largo de su vida.

-Tú lo dijiste, estamos en medio de una guerra y las personas mueren en estas sin importar si son inocentes o no-su voz se escuchaba con un toque de amargura-incluso nuestros seres queridos lo hacen-esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Tú haz…-no podía creer que todo estuviera pasando tan rápido, un momento es el Harry que el conoce y al otro alguien completamente diferente.

"_No por completo pero eso es algo que tu no debes saber, estoy seguro que esta no será la ultima vez que tenga que tomar la vida de una persona, mi destino desde un principio a estado manchado de sangre"_ pensó con amargura recordando la muerte horrible que tuvieron sus padres, ya no estaba bajo ese hermoso cielo azul que aunque fuera artificial era mejor que el real, lentamente el Harry fuerte y decidido que había pasado por muchas malas experiencias estaba comenzando a despertar y la luchar por quien dominaría el cuerpo estaba comenzando silenciosamente.

-No-lo interrumpió-pero es difícil olvidar una vez que te muestran la verdad-dijo refiriéndose a las imágenes que le había mostrado antes a las afueras del castillo-debemos regresar con esas personas-fue todo lo que dijo antes de que ayudara a su hermano a pararse y desaparecieran.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Bien-dijo de forma tranquila-¿podrías repetirme de nuevo que esta pasando?-le dijo con completa confusión Zabini.

-Haaa-Draco dio un suspiro cansado, llevaba un rato tratando de hacerle comprender a Blaise el giro que habían dado las cosas y como habían terminado buscando en el bosque prohibido al salvador del mundo mágico que había desaparecido hace 10 años-¿Qué parte de buscamos a Potter no entiendes?.

-Esa-le dijo con simpleza-no creeré lo que me dices hasta que no vea a Potter con mis propios ojos.

-Haz lo que quieras-le dijo ya cansado de tratar con el escepticismo de su amigo-y para colmo tengo que ayudar a buscar al mocoso de Potter sin una buena razón-dijo con fastidio, pues para el era increíble que aparte de que apenas le comunicaran de la presencia del chico, tuvieran la desfachatez de ponerlo a buscar a quien claramente parecía no querer estar con ellos.

-¿Hasta cuando seguiremos buscando Draco?-Blaise le pregunto a un nada feliz Draco, quien estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

"_Merlin que cosas horribles hice en mi otra vida para merecer esto, debí haber traído a Theo por lo menos el comprendería la situación mas rápido que ciertas personas"_ se maldijo mentalmente por la mala decisión que tomo al elegir a Blaise.

-Hasta que aparezca-le dijo con tono fastidiado, para su suerte o desgracia en su caso, nada mas pronuncio esa frase y lo siguiente que sintió fue un peso sobre él que lo hizo caer.

-¿Hu?-el chico moreno se acerco a los recién llegados, distinguiendo una cara muy familiar hasta que cayo en cuenta de quien se trataba-¿Potter? Vaya Draco no mentías-dijo sin dejar de observar al chico, quien le regresaba una mirada curiosa.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto con algo de recelo y curiosidad, pues a simple vista no parecía un mal chico.

-Que mala memoria tienes Potter, soy Blaise Zabini-se presento cortésmente ante el chico dorado de Dumbledore.

-¿Potter?-escucharon la muy enojada voz de Draco y los tres presentes voltearon a verlo-¡Bajate de encima de mi¡-no sabia por que pero todo lo que tenia que ver con el chico le enojaba.

-Lo..lo siento-rapidamente se baja de Draco, ya se le había hecho extraño que no le doriera el golpe al aparecer.

-Puaj jajajajajajajajaja-Blaise había tratado por todos lo medios de mantener la calma pero ver esa imagen había sido demasiado, como se reiría con Theo y Pansy cuando se los contara.

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo a alguien mas-dijo mientras se paraba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa-y sabes a quien me refiero-lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ok-fue lo único que respondió, sabia que Draco hablaba muy en serio-bueno creo que ya es hora de regresar al castillo ¿no lo crees?-dijo señalándole a los dos chicos recién llegados.

-No entiendo cual es el punto de salir huyendo si regresas un rato después-dijo Draco observando a Harry y frunciendo el seño.

-Eso a ti no te importa, debemos llevar a Alex para que lo curen-dijo con un tono que parecio arrogante, lo cual enfureció a Draco pues a él nadie le hablaba asi y menos le daba ordenes.

-A….-iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y evito hacer una escena vergonzosa comportándose como un adolescente.

-Yo estoy bien, al parecer liberas mas magia de la necesaria al aparecerte-fue todo lo que dijo Alex para romper el tenso sielncio que se formo.

-Entonces vamos a hablar con Dumbledore-dijo mientras emprendió camino hacia el castillo.

-¿Sigues sin creer que sea Potter?-le pregunto Draco con una vena en la frente.

-No, Potter es el único que te haría perder el control de esta manera-le respondió escuchando como su amigo gruñía y eso le hizo gracia, pues que recordara la única persona capaz de hacerle mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro había sido Potter.

"_No puedo esperar a ver como cambiara el curso de las cosas la llegada de Potter_" pensó Blaise ansioso por ver que influencia tendría el regreso del salvador al mundo mágico, tal vez era algo muy ambicioso pero quería creer que su llegada solo significaba el fin de la guerra que ya llevaba muchos años, con ese pensamiento camino hacia el castillo siguiendo a los demás.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Hermano, el chico a despertado-dijo una voz femenina desde un rincón oscuro.

-Eso solo significa que la cuenta regresiva a comenzado-dijo la voz de un hombre, quien estaba oculto bajo una capa negra que tenia bordado un dragón dorado.

-Dentro de poco la verdadera guerra comenzara y nuestro deseo será cumplido-dijo la chica con un tono alegre.

-Ahora solo debemos decidir con quien nos presentaremos primero-en su manos aparecieron unas piezas de ajedrez, mas específicamente un rey en cada mano, lo único diferente de ellos era el color-con Tom-dijo viendo el rey negro-o con Albus-volteo su vista al rey blanco.

-No importa quien, seguro que para cuando se den cuenta de que solo son unas marionetas en nuestras manos será demasiado tarde-y la chica soltó una carcajada maniática, mientras su compañero solo embozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aun así no te confíes, recuerda que "ellos" han estado metiendo las narices donde no les llaman y eso podría arruinar nuestros planes-le dijo de forma seria.

-¡No¡-gritaba enojada revelando unos aterradores ojos rojos llenos de ira-hemos esperado tanto para poder cumplir nuestro sueño, no voy a esperar mas-dijo con firmeza la chica.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, lo siento, lo siento , lo siento T_T, he estado algo ocupada con la escuela además de que no tenia ni idea de que escribir y eso me paso con todas mis historias, pero espero poder al menos subir un capitulo de todas mis historias en vacaciones.**

**Bueno tal vez parezca algo estúpido que Alex no usara sus poderes y en lugar tuvieran que huir a patin, pero les aseguro que tiene una buena explicación de ser que la ampliare mejor después, además también del carácter medio extraño que muestra Harry pero eso como ya medio lo explique, es porque las dos personalidades de Harry están comenzando a chocar, siendo que originalmente Harry era un chico valiente y seguro de si mismo por todo lo que había pasado en su vida, pero que al volver a vivir sus 15 años de vida de una manera completamente diferente su personalidad no pudo ser mas opuesta y por eso ahora que esta de nuevo en la realidad sus dos personalidades chocan haciéndolo un poco inestable y por eso la vena sádica le sale, no es que vaya a hacer un DarkHarry.**

**Poco a poco comenzare a explicar la relación de Alex y Harry, además de los misteriosos nuevos villanos que aparecerán y mostraran que no todo es lo que parece.**

**Dudas o comentarios ya saben dejen review**

**Matta ne**


End file.
